Enamorados por odio
by Mazzy Kuchiki
Summary: Rukia es una estudiante de universidad que pronto terminara su carrera, pero a la vez también es cocinera de Ichigo Kurosaki, un gran empresario que tiene un mal carácter y que esta postrado a una silla de ruedas de por vida. Sucesos interesantes cruzaran sus vidas de una forma que ninguno sabrá si es el amor u odio lo que los atrae.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lindos ichirukistas, hoy les traigo una nueva historia que**

**desde hace mucho la he traído en mi cabeza pero **

**nada mas no salia.**

**hubieron muchos cambios en lo que tenia en mi cabeza y esta me gusto mas.**

**Gracias a las personas que me leen por primera vez y a las que regularmente leen mis locuras. Mil Gracias.**

**Sin ustedes yo no seguiría aquí. **

_****ACLARACIONES****_

**—1 La historia es de mi total autoria.**

**—2 Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los tomo prestados y plasmo mis ideas en ellos. **

**...**

* * *

**Enamorados por odio.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**...**

Un día más en el pueblo de Karakura, todo es igual que siempre, otro inicio de día estoy en la cocina preparando la comida del señor Kurosaki, hombre de un duro carácter y de mano dura, probablemente sin corazón pero no lo culpo, ha pasado por tantas cosas que no me sorprendo por su frío y duro corazón.

Preparo la carne en el sartén con especias, al señor Kurosaki le gusta la puntualidad y trato de apresurarme lo más que puedo pero Renji se ha tardado tanto en traer el café desde el centro de la ciudad que no tendré mas remedio que darle el jugo solo al señor Kurosaki.

Preparo todo en la bandeja, pongo la comida, el pan, la leche y el jugo de naranja, recibiré una buena regañiza del señor pero que mas da, mas sombrío no se puede poner como esta y como decía mi madre: _"Tiene dos problemas, enojarse y incontentarse"_.

—¡Señorita Kuchiki!

El grito del señor Kurosaki me puso los pelos de punta y no de miedo si no de enojo, me molesta tanto que se enoje conmigo, desgraciadamente soy una persona que no tolera que le griten y mucho menos que sea una persona sin importancia para mi. Tomo la bandeja lateada y corro hacia la enorme y lujosa sala del señor Kurosaki, como cada mañana de cada año desde que tenia quince años me apresuro para servirle.

Apenas voy a mitad de la enorme mesa rectangular de la sala principal de los Kurosaki cuando lo veo a la cabeza de esta, su ceño permanentemente fruncido unidos a esos hermosos ojos ámbar que no le hace justicia a su cabello naranja con toques dorados me hace entender que su humor no es nada bueno, de hecho siempre amanece de malas, no entiendo como alguien tan guapo puede tener ese humor de mil demonios.

—Señorita Kuchiki, creo que cada día usted es más lenta. ¿Los años le han venido encima?

¿Los años me han…? Disparo chispas por los ojos por tu pregunta tan estupida, él es más grande que yo por cinco años y creo que él es el lento.

Recuerdo que mi padre decía que tenia que tenerle paciencia pues su vida no ha sido como la mía, y claro que no, él lo tiene todo y yo lucho por ello, pero a pesar de que todo le tengo lastima, Ichigo lo tiene todo más no puede caminar, ha estado a ella por cuatro años.

Mientras dejo su desayuno en la mesa él esta al teléfono, su voz es airada como de costumbre pero con una pizca de desesperación, apenas y ve el desayuno, no nota que su taza de café no esta.

—¿Algo mas señor?

—Retírate.

Paso su mano gruesa por su frente molesto, cerro los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrió estaba mas molesto que antes. Me aleje a la cocina con la bandeja plateada y al apenas cruzar la puerta vi a Renji y Orihime platicando.

—Gracias por la ayuda Orihime. —escupí cuando pase junto a ellos.

—Perdón Rukia, estaba dormida. —Orihime se disculpo y la acepte, a pesar de que a veces me enoja su impuntualidad es mi única amiga.

—¿Estas de malas Rukia? —pregunto Renji en tono burlón tomando una manzana del frutero de la mesa de la cocina.

—Si idiota, no trajiste a tiempo el café. ¿Ya esta aquí?

—Si. —puso los ojos en blanco y me entrego el frasco del café.

Se lo arrebate de las manos molesta y puse agua a hervir. Tome una taza de la hermosa alacena de marfil y mosaicos beige.

—Perdón Rukia, no estés molesta, en una semana será tu graduación como doctora ¿No es así?

—¡Es verdad! —exclamo Orihime saltando—. Tengo entendido que Isshida Uryuu entregara los diplomas.

Instantáneamente me sonroje por el énfasis que Orihime hizo en ese nombre. Los ojos de Orihime brillaban por la complicidad que emanaba, Renji parecía no comprender las cosas.

—¿Y eso que, Orihime? —Renji se veía irritado.

—A Rukia le gusta. —su sonrisa era mas grande que su cara, le puse mala cara y Renji tampoco se veía muy feliz.

—¿Te gusta el cuatro ojos?

—Cállate —lance chispas por los ojos otra vez, al parecer hoy no era mi día. Tome el agua caliente, la serví en la taza, puse dos cucharadas del café que al señor Kurosaki le gusta y me encamine hasta el comedor principal.

Al llegar el señor Kurosaki estaba gritando.

—¡No Juha! ¡No quiero que hagan eso, quiero que detecten el problema directamente con la empresa, no pueden deshacerse así del contrato!… ¡Hablare directamente con Aizen si es necesario!

Estampo al pobre teléfono contra la mesa y se veía muy enojado, al parecer esta es una casa de locos, todos sufren de mal humor o talvez el señor Kurosaki nos ha infectado a todos.

—Le traigo su café señor. —deje la taza junto a su desayuno que aun seguía intacto.

—¿Señorita Kuchiki es que acaso le di nuevas ordenes?

—No.

—Aun recuerdo cuando usted tenia quince años y llego a tomar el lugar de su madre como cocinera, un lugar que usted ha llevado a la perfección, su madre le dio indicaciones de lo que me gustaba y disgustaba al igual que a mi padre cuando aun vivía. Su trabajo ha sido impecable pero hoy, que tengo un día de mil demonios se le ocurre traer mi café siete minutos tarde.

—No me había dado cuanta que ayer se acabo.

—Tiene a la señorita Inoue trabajando con usted por que estudia ¿No es así?

—Si pero…

—¡¿Entonces por que llega mi café tarde?! —su mirada avellana era torturadora, me sentía enojada y atemorizada al mismo tiempo.

Me quite mi delantal blanco parte de mi uniforme y se lo lance en la cara. Mis padres han trabajado con él desde antes que naciera, me ha gritado varias veces pero lo he tolerado, por siete años, estoy a una semana de ser doctora y ya tenia planeado dejar de trabajar aquí.

—Usted no me va a gritar yo no soy de su propiedad. ¡Imbecil!

El señor Kurosaki o "Ichigo" como planeo llamarle desde hoy se quedo sin habla, boquiabierto me examino y sus ojos eran como dos gotas de champagne dorados y cristalinos, había cierta admiración en ellos y no odio como planee encontrar.

Di media vuelta y salí de la mansión Kurosaki y jamás volveré.

¿Qué se creía ese idiota que me hablaría así? Estaba cuestionando mi desempeño cuando él mismo había dicho que era impecable, le he soportado mucho pero no que juzgue mi forma de trabajo y más cuando le tengo que soportar su carácter.

Al salir tome el primer taxi que se me atravesó y mientras iba camino a mi casa apague el celular, supongo que el señor Kurosaki… digo… Ichigo le abra dicho a todo el personal lo que ocurrió. Ya estarán llamando Renji, Orihime y la señora Unohana pero no respondería, desgraciadamente saben donde vivo pero are como si no estuviera.

Al llegar a casa baje del auto, era todavía muy temprano, creo que iré a la universidad para despejar mi mente pues estoy empezando a creer que hice una tontería.

Me cambie mi uniforme negro como la cocinera del señor Kurosaki y me puse unos jeans, una blusa con botones a presión, tome mi mochila y salí de mi casa.

Fui directamente al salón de neurología donde el profesor Isshida Uryuu daba sus clases, estaría como oyente aunque honestamente no escucharía solo por verlo otra vez.

Entre y estaban pocos alumnos, pero con sus treinta y pico años el doctor y profesor Uryuu estaba mas guapo que nunca. Estaba explicando no se que cosas y yo estaba fascinada por su voz.

Disimule poner atención aunque claro, ponía atención en él.

Sonó el timbre y todos se levantaron, él y yo tenemos una relación de conocidos pues además de que fui una de sus estudiantes un tiempo es el amigo de mí ahora ex-jefe.

—¿Tan temprano señorita Kuchiki? —en su traje azul marino sumado a su bata me hacia perder el control.

—Si, salí temprano del trabajo. —mentí.

—Espero que estés lista para la entrega de diplomas.

—La verdad estoy muy nerviosa. —confesé. Uryuu se sentó en su escritorio y yo me senté en la primera silla de las filas más cercanas a él.

—Si tu padre estuviera aquí estaría orgulloso.

—Al igual que mi madre, ellos querían lo mejor para mí y mi hermano.

—No me atrevo a preguntarte por él. —la dulzura de sus labios se esfumo— ¿Quieres un café?

¡No! Ahora creo que odio el café. Pero, espera… ¿Me esta invitando a tomar café? Me muerdo la lengua para evitar gritar y brincotear por todo el salón como una boba Orihime.

—Un té mejor.

Uryuu se levanta y yo le imito, camino hacia la salida del salón, hombro a hombro junto a él y al toparnos con la puerta amablemente él la abre y me permite salir caballerosamente. ¿Por qué Ichigo no es así?

Caminamos en silencio a la cafetería de la Universidad, quisiera hablar de algo y romper con ese horrible mute mas no soy capaz. Al llegar a la cafetería que esta en el patio trasero me siento en una de las mesas.

—¿El te de que lo quieres?

—Limón. —lo mire a los ojos y él sonrío.

Se tardo un poco en traer el té. Me quede viendo al cielo nublado, no llovería pero el sol no aparecía desde hace rato. Mi celular vibro, mire la pantalla y era Orihime, apague el celular y lo guarde en mi pantalón, Uryuu venia con una charola café de cartón, traía los dos vasos de unicel blanco y una cajita rosa. Dejo las cosas en la mesa y la cajita rosa eran donas de chocolate con varios colores.

Se sentó tranquilamente y me dio un vaso de los que traía, era té de limón, lo sorbí y estaba al punto. Exquisito.

—Eres la mejor alumna que esta Universidad ha tenido Rukia, tu entrega en tu trabajo como cocinera y aquí te han hecho ser el mayor ejemplo.

—No es por sonar orgullosa pero, hacia las cosas que amo y… —me sumergí en esos ojos agua, ya me sentía chapotear en ellos, desde que lo conocí quiero un mundo con el—, y… —me sentía nerviosa ante el, mire mis manos y juguetee con los dedos—, quiero merecer las cosas.

—Las mereces Rukia, por naturaleza. Eres gentil, amable y atenta, sobre todo entregada y fiel. Mejor trabajadora no se pudo conseguir Ichigo.

Su sonrisa se amplio, era como si fuera un bienestar el que este cerca del señor Kurosaki.

—Te mentí —cerré los ojos y sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima.

—¿Cómo?

—Desde hoy deje de trabajar con el señor Kurosaki. Me grito y yo le grite.

—¿P-pero como? ¿Qué empezó el problema? —pregunto preocupado.

—Estoy bien, gracias. El señor Kurosaki dijo que no era buena en mi trabajo.

El rostro de Ishida se puso rígido y podría decir que incluso tenia el entrecejo fruncido, se veía molesto. Como si él entendiera.

—Sabes la historia del por que Ichigo es así de… —busco la palabra correcta, lo se por su mirada—, difícil.

—Solo se que tuvo un accidente y por ello vive en esa silla de ruedas de por vida.

—No fue solo eso, es por que él se iba a casar hace mucho tiempo en secreto con una chica, ella solo quería el dinero de Ichigo. Él la encontró en condiciones poco decorosas, fue cuando salio en su motocicleta, un auto choco con él y desde ese momento quedo así.

—Yo no sabia —me sentí mal por el señor Kurosaki, a pesar de ser un gruñón ahora entiendo un poco de su mal humor.

—Ichigo vive con odio desde entonces, desconfía de la gente y vive en un mundo de mal pensamiento contra la gente.

—Entiendo su molestia pero no debe de ir por el mundo así, asustando a la gente con sus gritos, yo nunca deje que me gritara.

—Esa es una de las razones de las cuales me gusto que trabajaras con él, tu carácter es igual al de él cuando era mas joven. Entregado y fiel. Pero ahora a perdido esos valores —estiro una de sus manos y tomo una dona.

—Cuando era pequeña e iba a casa de mis padres el señor Kurosaki jugaba mucho con Renji, mi amigo, su chofer.

—Si, se quien es —dio un sorbo a su café.

—Pero desde que esta en la silla de Ruedas y yo entre a trabajar se ha puesto una barrera entre ellos.

—Ichigo dice que solo confía en una persona. En si mismo. Aunque yo vaya a su casa y trate de hablar con él y salir no quiere se cree un monstruo.

—Si no fuera tan gruñón…

—Pero es huraño, no podemos sacarlo de su cascaron.

Y esa fue toda la conversación, en la tarde me llevo hasta mi casa y eso fue todo, no pude pensar mucho en Uryuu por culpa de Ichigo Kurosaki quien invadió mis pensamientos. Creo que fui dura con él, no debí haberle gritado cuando tenia un mal día, aunque también el mío era malo.

Me acosté en mi cama y prendí mi celular, habían mensajes de Orihime y Renji mas no los abrí pues uno me llamo la atención.

* * *

**De: Kouga K.**

**Para: Rukia K.**

**Enviado el 13 de Mayo del 2005**

**" Rukia necesito dinero, 10,000 dólares para dentro de dos semanas. **

**Quieren matarme. Es Aizen."**

* * *

Me levante de la cama rápidamente y marque a mi hermano.

—¿Bueno? —pregunte cuando escuche que contestaron.

—Rukia, ¿Tienes el dinero?

—No, pero, Kouga. No puedo darte esa cantidad de dinero. Es lo mismo siempre. —fue cuando me acorde que le debo al señor Kurosaki mil dólares, me puse la mano en la frente molesta.

—Pídele más a tu jefe.

—No puedo, renuncie hoy.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo siento pero yo no pediré mas prestamos por tu causa, tu te metiste en este embrollo, sabes que no debes estar junto a él mas le sigues el pasó. Lo siento hermano pero _mamá_ y papá ya murieron, no puedes chantajearme más.

Recuerdo que hace un año, cuando mi padre aun vivía mi estúpido hermano me chantajeaba diciendo que si no le daba dinero le diría a mi padre, lo ultimo que quería era que muriera de una pena causada por mi hermano.

Se escucho como un quejido, y luego una voz pacifica pero controladora salio.

—Hola Rukia Kuchiki al fin platicaremos.

La voz me dio miedo al inicio pero me avalentone y conteste con autoridad.

—¿Y tu quien eres?

—Aizen, necesito ese dinero o tu hermano muere esta misma noche.

—¡No! Espere… —suplique.

—Se que trabajas para el gran empresario Kurosaki. Pídele ese dinero o ya sabes lo que pasara —casi pude escuchar una risa de su parte—. Si no lo haces puedo enviarte a tu hermano por partes. Y no solo eso, tu tambien pagaras.

La garganta se me seco y con voz temblorosa respondí:

—Esta mismo día lo tendrás. Pero no lastimes a mi hermano.

Tome mi bolso y salí de mi apartamento, no solo la vida de mi hermano peligra si no tambien la mía. Sabia que algún día por sus malos pasos yo y mi familia terminaríamos en sus garras. Por suerte mis padres ya no están aquí.

Ahora solo queda hablar con mi ex-jefe. Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

.

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, gracias por seguir leyéndome y estén al pendiente de mis demás Fics n.n **

**Att: Mazzy**

**ICHIRUKI 4EVER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis conejitos IchiRukistas:**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, mi compu anda lenta pero a las tres personitas que me dejaron comentario del primer capi mil gracias y a las personas que siguen la historia y la han puesto como favorita mil mil gracias. **

**Gracias por darme la oportunidad y leerme al igual que a las chicas de mi grupo de Facebook dedicado a los Fics IchiRukis. **

**Gracias por esperarme con ansias.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enamorados por odio.**_

_**Capitulo 2.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Al bajar del taxi contemple —por segunda vez— la fachada de esta enorme mansión, aun recuerdo la primera vez que cruce esas puertas, la fachada sigue siendo igual; toda de blanco y plata con flores de múlteles colores llenando el aire de un aroma celestial, podría ser un castillo o una casa muy romántica su arquitectura es detallada, cada muro tiene figuras y cada árbol esta perfectamente cortado del verde mas refrescante que puede haber, y no solo afuera, por dentro todo es acogedor.

A pesar de la prisa y el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo entre a la mansión, empuje la puerta de vidrio con bordes plateados que da a la entrada principal y como si pronunciara su nombre como un conjuro el señor Kurosaki apareció. Su mirada neutral pero que te carcome la piel por que no sabes que pasan por ellos estaban atentos a los míos llenos de violetas.

En sus manos tenia unos papeles y su expresión no eran de una bienvenida.

—Señor Kurosaki. —pronuncie su nombre con temor.

—Señorita Kuchiki —reviso sus hojas como si nada hubiese pasado—, ¿Viene a lanzarme algo mas en la cara?

—No. —sentí como mis labios se abrieron lentamente ante la respuesta.

—Su liquidación ya debe estar en camino en manos de Abarai.

—No vengo por eso. —negué con la cabeza y cruce mis brazos.

Creí que diría algo más pero un silencio gobernó por unos segundos infinitos. Su mirada atravesaba la mía me sentía desnuda ante él, nunca me había observado así, con detenimiento me observo de arriba hacia abajo, acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y un frió recorrió mi espalda, me sentí como una presa.

Ante el incomodo momento me dispuse a hablar.

—Quisiera hablar con usted, en privado.

Su mirada no cambio por nada, soltó sus labios y movió su silla de ruedas dándome acceso a la casa.

—Vayamos a mi despacho.

Asentí intimidada y espere que él fuera el primero en dirigirse hacia el elevador, desde que esta en esa silla de ruedas las escaleras se remplazaron por elevadores. Su mano se extendió en dirección hacia ellos y entendí que me daba el paso.

Camine hacia las escaleras, tengo tantos años trabajando con él y muchos mas años de conocerlo de vista y creo que esta es la primera vez que cruzamos mas palabras.

Al entrar por el elevador pulse el numero tres, ahí esta su despacho en el ultimo piso de su casa, esperamos pacientemente sin nada mas que decir.

Camine tras de mi jefe que aun tenia puesto su típico traje negro y sin corbata.

Mis pasos sonaban en el eco de las paredes blancas sin nada que colgara de ellos, desnudas ante mi vista.

Entre a su despacho seguido de él y cerro la puerta de madera negra.

—Siéntase por favor.

Ya había entrado varias veces a este lugar pero no se si era por su extraña actitud o por que mi hermano y yo peligrábamos.

Me senté en uno de esas sillas acolchonadas y el señor Kurosaki se puso frente a mi, dejo sus hojas en la mesa de un castaño más oscuro que sus ojos.

—¿De que quería hablar? —me pregunto

—Primero quiero pedirle disculpas por mi actitud de la mañana se que no fue buena pero tenia un mal día.

—Si, lo note. —pude ver como sus labios se elevaron solo un milímetro fue algo pequeño y apenas fue un segundo pero lo vi como una burla.

—Bueno, hablando sobre algo mas quería pedirle diez mil dólares.

Parpadeo como si una invisible luz le golpeara los ojos, junto sus cejas pero no frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes idea de cuando dinero es eso?

—Estaba pensando poner un consultorio y…

—Si de verdad fuera para eso te lo daría libremente pero estoy seguro que es a causa de tu hermano, tu al igual que tu padre tienen rostros demacrados cuando de mentir se trata.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, es por eso que me observaba tanto, sabia huye estaba mintiendo. Además no sabia que mi padre también llego a pedir prestamos.

—Tiene razón —dije derrotada—, gracias por todo. Disculpe por molestarle. —Me levante de la silla y estaba dispuesta a irme.

—Nunca dije que no le prestaría ese dinero —me detuve y me volví a sentar—. Le prestare el dinero con una condición. —paso su mano por su cabello naranja y sus dorados ojos me miraban directamente—. Si usted acepta ser mi esposa.

—…¿C-como?

—Señorita Kuchiki —movió su silla de ruedas hacia mi y a mi lado, sentado junto a mi estábamos casi a la misma altura—, mi padre dejo en su testamento que el primero que se casara heredaría toda su fortuna. A mi hermano aun no le ha llegado esto y el dijo que jamás se casaría pero no quiero correr riesgos, necesito casarme lo antes posible. Quisiera que tu te caras conmigo solo durante tres u cinco años, después nos divorciamos y listo.

—¡Yo no me casaría con usted por dinero! Es tan arrogante y altanero.

—Por eso es que yo me quiero casar con usted —observo mi rostro, levanto su mano y me tomo del mentón—, es la perfecta esposa de un lisiado como yo. Tiene carácter y lindo rostro, usted seria una gran esposa.

—No seré un objeto para usted —trate de mostrarme molesta pero me sentí un poco alagada ante su ultimo comentario.

—No puedo tener hijos, nunca le faltaría al respeto, dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto solo en camas distintas, usted tendrá privacidad, solo le pido tres años, le seguiré dando su sueldo pero claro, sin trabajar, vivirá conmigo como una igual y pasado el plazo de tiempo que dejo entre tres y cinco años puede irse de aquí, la puedo mandar a Europa o America para que inicie una nueva vida, le conseguiría un lugar entre los mejores hospitales del mundo.

A pesar de que había honestidad en sus palabras no estaba segura en decir un si o un no, nos quedamos viendo tan cerca el uno del otro tan hondamente que cuando mi celular vibro ambos nos asuntamos, baje la mirada y tome mi celular, el señor Kurosaki quito su mano. Un nuevo mensaje de un usuario que no conocía.

* * *

_De: xxxxxxxx_

_Para: Rukia._

_Enviado el 13 de mayo del 2005_

_"¿Ya tienes el dinero? Estoy dispuesto a empezar a cortar en partes a tu hermano"_

* * *

Levanté la mirada y el señor Kurosaki esperaba pacientemente. Es esto o nada, solo serán tres años, solo eso, no iré por cinco, es como un trueque, cambio un papel, anillos y un nuevo apellido por un lapso de tiempo a cambio de que yo y mi hermanos estemos bien, después de esto le diré a mi hermano que será la ultima no pienso volver a pasar por esto.

El señor Kurosaki quiere dinero de su padre y si dice la verdad en cuanto a que me iré a trabajar a algún otro hospital yo también saldré ganando. Una unión ventajosa con solo tomarnos de la mano. Solo será eso, guardaremos las apariencias.

—Acepto —cerré mi puño Copn el teléfono entre mis dedos—. Lo único que le pido es que quiero poner reglas entre usted y yo.

—Esto es un negocio entre usted y yo señorita Kuchiki, con ayuda de mi abogado personal, Shinji Hirako haremos un acuerdo legal donde usted pondrá sus condiciones y limites y yo los míos.

—Necesito el dinero hoy mismo.

El señor Kurosaki asintió, fue hasta un librero y bajo un libro con pasta roja, automáticamente mas libros se bajaron solos, eran como si estuvieran pegados, a la vista una caja fuerte plateada salio, puso una combinación seguido de una llave que saco de su bolsillo del pantalón y dentro habían muchos billete verdes, contó una cierta cantidad, cerro la caja y volvió a subir los libros sin esfuerzo, otra vez parecían libros reales.

Se acerco a mí y me dio el dinero.

—Aquí esta la cantidad exacta, una de las condiciones que pondré es que no le daré mas de una cierta cantidad de dinero cada mes, no pienso mantener a el holgazán de su hermano, su padre fue alguien quien admire y me molestaba la forma en que su hermano lo utilizaba, esta haciéndolo de la misma forma con usted. Tenga cuidado.

—Si, esta es la última vez que hare algo por mi hermano.

—Otra cosa más. Esta misma noche nos vamos a Roma, Italia. Tengo que ver el asunto de mi industria automotriz que esta en Pietro de Cubertain. Haya nos casaremos y _"fin"_ —se acerco de nuevo a su escritorio y tomo las hojas que hace un momento le vi cuando entre.

—Pero la semana que viene es mi entrega de diploma.

—No te preocupes, llegaremos antes de eso. Solo serán tres días. Ahora puedes retírate si gustas, pasare por ti a eso de las nueve.

Me levante de la silla y aun no me creía lo que estaba haciendo, el señor Kurosaki leía las hojas de una forma muy minuciosa y antes de retirarme dije:

—Gracias.

Sentí como si el señor Kurosaki me hubiera agarrado en mis dos minutos de idiotez, aun no se por que acepte. Quizás por la prisa del dinero, salí a hurtadillas de la mansión mi futura casa.

Cuando me libre de que nadie me viera afuera de la mansión saque mi celular y comencé a teclear en los botones para encontrar a mi hermano y darle el dinero.

Un auto negro pasó frente a mi pero no le preste atención, pero un chirrido de llantas patinando contra el asfalto me asusto, volví la mirada y un hombre alto y de cabello castaño se acerco a mi, tome el bolso con fuerza pues tenia el dinero para mi hermano.

—Eres más hermosa en persona Rukia. —su voz me era familiar—. ¿Ya tienes el dinero? Yo soy Aizen.

Observe la mansión que estaba muy lejana, saque del bolso el dinero y se lo entregue.

—Con esto bastara —mi mirada era amenazadora o eso intente.

—Falta dinero.

—¿Qué? Ahí esta todo el maldito…

Su mano podía caber en mi cara, tomo mis mejillas y las contrajo, me lastimo, me tomo de la cintura y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

—Rukia, necesito mas dinero, necesito mucho dinero y se que tu me lo puedes dar —intente safarme de su cuerpo pero era imposible—. ¿Quieres que tu y tu hermano muera? —me miro a los ojos—. Consigue más dinero, quiero esta cantidad todos los días.

Su áspera mano me soltó, vestía un traje negro con una camisa amarilla huevo, no parecía pobre.

—Ese es asunto tuyo y de mi hermano imbecil.

Su mano golpeo mi mejilla y caí en el piso. ¿De verdad me había golpeado? No sentí dolor, sentí rabia, odio que los hombres traten de humillarme. Mi padre jamás lo hizo, nunca en mi vida lo había permitido.

—Consigue el maldito dinero. A tu hermano lo tengo entre mis manos si quieres que viva has lo que te pido. Ahora tú y tu hermano me pertenecen.

Me dejo tirada en el suelo y no podía ni parpadear ante lo que paso, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así hasta que sentí que alguien decía mi nombre. Trate de responder ante el llamado de aquella voz que conozco desde pequeña, era mi hermano.

—¿Rukia, estas bien? —Imploro— ¿Rukia?

Me levante con su ayuda y lo mire no se que haya encontrado en mi mirada pero debió estremecerlo.

—Eres un idiota Kouga. —tome una bocanada de aire y me acaricie la sien que palpitaba a prisa.

—Lo siento pero necesito ese dinero lo antes posible.

—Me acabo de comprometer con el señor Kurosaki —murmure y lo tome del cuello de su camisa acercando su rostro al mío.

—¿De verdad? —Parecía mas emocionado que preocupado—. Buena noticia hermanita, seremos ricos.

—¿Seremos? —Solté su camisa con asco— ¿Qué no ves que lo hice por ti? ¿Por nosotros? Me casare con él a cambio de dinero, tanto para él como para mí.

—Que bien que aceptaste la oferta hermanita —no parecía triste o con algún sentimiento negativo, de la bolsa de su camisa a cuadros saco un cigarro y un encendedor—. Ahora solo es cuestión de terminar de pagarle el dinero.

—Nos esta extorsionando Kouga —puso el cigarro en sus labios y exhalo, humo voló frente a nosotros en imágenes indescifrables—. Si vamos a la policía y le decimos a Kurosaki que nos ayude estoy segura que…

—No le dirás a la policía —dijo en voz baja pero con enfado—, esto será entre tu y yo, nadie sabrá nada. Es un acuerdo que hiciste con Kurosaki. Sigue así, incluso pueden estar casados de por vida y todos saldrán beneficiados.

—No —arrugué la frente y no baje la guardia—. Esta es la ultima Kouga, si el señor Kurosaki me da protección la aceptare y tu no estarás en el circulo.

Di media vuelta pero no fui capaz de avanzar tanto pues mi hermano me tomo del brazo y me giro de nuevo.

—Soy tu hermano —gruño entre dientes.

—Y yo ya no soy tu estupida.

Solté su mano de mi brazo y le dedique una mirada inquisitoria, ya estoy mas que harta de él, esto será por un tiempo siempre creí que el señor Kurosaki era un desalmado pero al darme esta oportunidad no lo creo, mas bien no confía fácilmente en las personas. Fui a mi apartamento y tome mi ropa, toda la que podía. No se que tan segura estoy en hacer esto.

Aun faltaba mucho paras las nueve de la noche así que revise todos mis mensajes, eran de Renji y Orihime. Guarde el teléfono en mi bolso de mano.

Me metí en la regadera con el agua casi hirviendo en mi pálida piel.

Tengo mis dudas en todo esto pero soy una chica solitaria, estudio y mi único amigo de verdad es Renji, a pesar de que Orihime es una amiga que conocí hace tanto no tengo una fuerte relación con ella, nada me ata aquí, aunque, Ishida Uryuu me gusta tanto él jamás me haría caso y menos por su padre que quiere que se case con alguien de su posición social. Uryuu nunca desobedece a su padre por ello nunca me he hecho tantas ilusiones.

Observo mí ovalado rostro fantasmal en el espejo ahumado pero no hay nada más que dos ojos violetas confundidos y sin propósito.

Escojo de mi ropa un vestido beige que descubre mis hombros pero cubre mis brazos.

El tiempo pasó rápido ante mis ojos, ya me encontraba en el avión junto al señor Kurosaki, bueno, más bien, a medio metro de mi, al otro lado del pasillo del avión él estaba concentrado en su computadora tecleando como loco. A su lado había un asiento vacío al igual que de mi lado. Me pregunte si así seria todo este tiempo que estaremos casados por conveniencia.

Tras de mi los asientos estaban vacíos al igual que los de adelante; y así también estaba Kurosaki sin nadie a su alrededor. Las aeromozas me querían hacer pedicura y manicura pero no accedí. Parecía más bien algún tipo de spa más no un viaje de Japón a Roma.

El señor Kurosaki dijo que el vuelo seria de unas dieciséis horas y la verdad me parecía tan irritante todo esto.

En mi maleta de mano solo tenia libros así que saque uno y comencé a leerlo pero me sorprendí que a las cuatro horas de vuelo ya iba por la mitad.

—Señorita Kuchiki —me hablo el señor Kurosaki sin preocupación, deje mi libro y como si aun fuera su cocinera preste atención. Idiota—, ¿Esta aburrida?

—No. Bueno, jamás había volado en avión y no creí que fuera tan exhausto.

—Para ser su primera vez no se asusto en lo más mínimo.

—Si, no sentí nada —afirme con orgullo.

—¿Podría sentarse a mi lado? —pidió sin sentido de humor ni enojo, es mas creo que es la primera vez que no esta enojado o molesto.

Dudosa lo pensé un par de segundos eternos como este viaje. Me levante y en un instante ya estaba a su lado. Estabamos tan juntos. Nuestros hombros se rozaron.

—¿Le dio a su hermano el dinero? —pregunto curioso aunque aun miraba la pantalla.

—Si, todo esta bien —mentí—, gracias.

—¿Ya pensó en que le diremos a todos cuando volvamos? —sus ojos de tierra me observaron, agache la mirada y negué con la cabeza intimidada por la proximidad—. Podemos decir que nos enamoramos cuando usted me lanzo el delantal.

Un silbidito proferido de sus labios me dejo perpleja. Lo mire a la cara y parecía sonreír, con sus nudillos tapo parte de sus labios, cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente, era obvio que trataba de reprimir una risita. Pero fue en vano por que me miro de nuevo a los ojos y volvió a sonreír y esta vez con mas ganas.

—¿Es que quien lanza un delantal de esa forma?

—¿Te estas burlando de mi? —pregunte un poco molesta y su risa se volvió carcajada.

—Es que… —tomo aire y trato de componer su enorme sonrisa, parecía drogado o algo así, él siempre estaba de mal humor—, eres tan pequeña y molesta eres graciosa.

—¿Por eso nos casaremos? ¿Por que le parezco graciosa? —le bufe sarcásticamente y trate de irme pero me tomo de la mano.

—Quizás.

Soltó nuestras manos entrelazadas y me quede en el asiento de alado viendo directamente a los orbes cafés dorado, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que sentí como una energía que nos envolvía pero era solo como un arco iris oscuro envolviéndonos, su sonrisa volvió pero esta vez amargada y fijo su mirada de nuevo a las luces de la pantalla que acabo con ese extraño hechizo de imanes.

Volví a mi asiento y los libros por primera vez perdieron interés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis queridos Ichirukis...! Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

**Freya ir-san : Gracias por tambien leer "Una esposa de mentiras" Me alegra que les guste tanto ^^**

**ana garcia : Gracias a ti por leer mis locuras :p**

**Hay una chica que no me dejo nombre pero, gracias por seguirme y que lindo que te gustara mi historia.**

**Bere Lel. : Tu siempre lees mis cosas loquillas, gracias ^^ en verdad gracias. **

**nessie black 10 Frany H.Q : Mi querida nee-chan, te quiero muchísimo, sin ti no se que seria de mi. No te puedo decir si Ichigo lo hace por dinero o es atracción te contaría toda la historia XD**

**Ustedes me animan a seguir adelante con estas historias. También quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que la han puesto como favorita y la siguen. Gracias por estar al pendiente y alocarse como yo por el IchiRuki.**

**Se me olvidaba, gracias a mis nee-chans y a las chicas del grupo: Mis Fics IchiRuki que me leen y les gusta mis locuras.**

**Sin mas aquí les dejo mi nuevo capitulo. Espero les agrade.**

****ACLARACIONES****

**—1 La historia es de mi total autoria. **

**—2 Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo plasmo mis ideas en ellos.**

**...**

* * *

_**...**_

_**Enamorados por odio.**_

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**...**__**  
**_

En todo el vuelo mi mente estaba cargada de la sonrisa del señor Kurosaki, jamás le había visto sonreír ni cuando éramos niños. No pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar por la ventana y sentirme extraña. Estaba empezando a hacerme preguntas sobre si de verdad esta era yo. Si ese era el gruñón Kurosaki o si esta era nuestra línea de vida.

Las horas pasaron mas no me di cuenta de ello. Al llegar a Roma eran las dos con treinta y tres de la tarde.

—¿Lista señorita Kuchiki? —pregunto el enigmático burlón.

Lo ignore, obedecí las indicaciones de las aeromozas pero al señor Kurosaki poderoso por su dinero ordeno que nosotros fuéramos los primeros en salir. Claro que él fue ayudado por su discapacidad y yo solo lo seguí con mi bolso de mano. Cuando tocamos tierra firme el aire era el mismo, no había nada mágico a como pensé que seria mi primer viaje.

Al fondo entre aviones y personal del aeropuerto un hombre con un traje negro y camisa blanca levantaba las manos con felicidad, éramos los primeros en salir a si que estaba medio segura que nos hablaba a nosotros.

—Él es Hirako, mi amigo y fiel abogado —Ichigo movió la palanca de su silla de ruedas y se acerco a él. Yo caminaba como un perrito tras de Kurosaki. La idea me enojo así que di un par de zancadas y estaba a su nivel.

—Hola Kurosaki —saludo el rubio de cabello como hongo.

—Hola. Te presento a mi futura esposa. Kuchiki Rukia —Ichigo me tomo de la mano y embozo una media sonrisa.

—_Buon pomeriggio signorina*_. Bienvenida a Roma —su sonrisa era deslumbrante, tomo una de mis manos y la beso. Me sentí muy apenada, nunca nadie me lo había hecho.

—Gracias. Es un placer.

—¡Oye! —exclamo Ichigo—, te recuerdo que aun no me divorcio y tu tampoco. Aléjate.

Mas que enojado parecía divertido. Solté mi mano de la suya y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Lo siento —se disculpo con otra sonrisa—, cuando dijiste que era hermosa no lo creí. Ella te va muy bien.

¿Te va muy bien? ¿Acaso soy un traje nuevo?

—Rukia no solo es hermosa —es la primera vez que le oigo decir mi nombre sin apellido u el "señorita"—, es estudiosa, inteligente y de carácter fuerte como el mío. Es perfecta.

Su mirada se alzo y yo baje la mía. El café agrio que había en ellos comenzó a dorarse. Era como algo mas, su amigo me veía como un negocio y él como una valiosa adquisición. Estaba entre molesta y alagada.

Me moleste con él por que dijo que no era competente mas en cambio ahora me elogiaba como si estuviera orgulloso de mí. Aparte mi mirada de él y sentí mi rostro hervir.

—Vayamos al hotel que muero por un baño.

El señor Kurosaki comenzó a caminar, yo me posicione a su lado y Hirako —su abogado— al otro.

Un elegantísimo auto blanco nos esperaba junto a un chófer de traje. Hirako y el chófer subieron con sumo cuidado a Ichigo. Yo me senté al otro lado y Hirako al frente; junto al chófer.

Durante el breve recorrido por algunos lugares de Roma Ichigo me iba diciendo sobre la arquitectura e historia de ellos.

Estaba impresionada con él. Cada movimiento de manos y de sus labios encontraba pasión, la definición en su boca era exquisita y su lengua basta, a pesar de que su amigo dijo unas palabras en italiano no había la fluidez que tenia Ichigo, creo que mas que ver su trabajo como "negocios" es algo que ama.

Me quede atenta a todo lo que decía y apenas habría la boca, una vez en cuando el brillo excedía en sus ojos.

Solo ha existido una persona con la que he platicado y he encontrado un brillo similar.

Uryuu.

—Ya Ichigo —se quejo Hirako—, has hablado todo el camino.

—¿Te llamas Rukia Kuchiki? —Pregunto Ichigo a Hirako quien observo de mala gana a Ichigo alzando las cejas, me miro y negué con la cabeza—. Ya llegamos —anuncio con alivio el señor gruñón.

Al salir del auto un edificio enorme lleno de tonos en amarillo, dorado y naranjas resplandecía. El sol estaba hasta la parte superior y por debajo las sombras.

Di la vuelta buscando a Ichigo pero ya estaba ahí en su silla de ruedas.

El chófer le daba a los botones nuestras maletas, me avergoncé de mi ropa y de todo lo mío. Se notaba que no era de la altura.

Ichigo estaba distraído en su celular y su rostro neutral cambio radicalmente a su típico ceño fruncido.

—Por aquí —Hirako me señalo el camino y fui tras de él.

El vestíbulo era impresionante, todo parecía de oro o quizás lo fuera, realmente no soy buena en eso de piedras pero era muy elegante, todos hablaban diferentes idiomas y los aromas caros rondaban por todo el lugar. Todos parecían estar a varios escalones más que yo con su ropa limpia y perfectamente planchada y de etiqueta aunque he de decir que me parecía muy incomodo estar con esos tacones altos y vestida de colores que ni me van.

Entramos a un lujoso elevador que es más grande que mi baño.

Ichigo entro sin complicaciones y aun pegado a su celular. Subimos al treceavo piso, al salir todo seguía impecable y dorado como lo demás, Ichigo fue el primero en salir.

Era un largo pasillo recto con paredes blancas y flores de múltiples colores en cada mesita de la esquina.

Hirako se le adelanto al señor Kurosaki y saco una tarjeta del bolsillo interno de su saco, la paso por una rendija en la puerta y un foquito violeta se encendió y empujo la puerta de un beige cremoso.

—Adelante Rukia —dijo Ichigo permitiéndome el paso.

Apenada asentí y entre al lujoso lugar. Las luces se encendieron en cuanto entre por si solas; todo era color hueso, dorado, marrón y del mismo beige cremoso de la puerta. A primera vista estaba un sillón pequeño con una mesita de vidrio y en la misma unos lirios blancos.

Una enorme ventana con largas cortinas vino detenía la entrada del sol a todo lo que da pero por algunos espacios se dejaba deslizar por los pisos pulidos.

El espacio era casi el doble de mi pequeño apartamento y solo era la sala de estar.

—Hirako reúne a Juha y Aizen —volví mi cuerpo y vi a los dos hombres vestidos de traje y elegantes hablar en la puerta—, diles que en una hora voy, no tardare.

—Tu eres el jefe —sonrío. Parece que eso es natural en él—. Suerte señorita Kuchiki.

Le dedique una media sonrisa y salio cerrando la puerta.

Me pregunte donde estarían mis maletas. El lugar era enorme e intimidante me sentía como un bicho raro o algo así, aunque la gente me ignoro durante todo el trayecto los botones se veían mas refinados que yo.

Ichigo seguía en la entrada revisando su celular. Atravesé la pequeña sala y abrí un poco las cortinas, se veía un cielo despejado, soleado y con un ligero sabor a nuevo.

—¿Hermoso no? —pregunto el señor Kurosaki desde su lugar—. Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta y cómprate algo para mañana.

—¿Mañana?

El señor Kurosaki se acerco y me entrego una tarjeta azul y otra blanca.

—La azul es crédito. Debes usar un vestido blanco para la boda. Y la tarjeta blanca es de la habitación. Si alguien te pregunta quien eres diles que eres la señora Kurosaki.

¡Señora Kurosaki!

—¿Mañana nos casamos?

—Si, nos casaremos en el salón de eventos del hotel.

—Honestamente me intimida un poco el salir —si un vistazo a la ciudad que se expandía frente a mis ojos.

—Puedo pedirle a alguna chica de recepción que te lleve a conocer.

—Oh no. No quiero interferir en el trabajo de alguien mas —negué con la cabeza y cerré las cortinas—. Me quedare aquí, tengo un traje blanco.

Si, un traje blanco que use en la universidad.

—Como gustes, tardare en llegar, tus pertenencias ya están adentro y si quieres salir esta bien. Solo ten cuidado.

Movió la palanca de su silla de ruedas y se dirigió a una puerta marrón rojizo. Entro y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Deje mi bolso en el sillón y camine hacia la derecha donde un arco de enredadera giraba por un arco metálico. Había un comedor y una televisión, un par de ventanas del tamaño de la pared y cortinas abiertas del mismo color vino con figuras en negro.

Una alfombra dorado con detalles en rojo cubría el espacio bajo el comedor. La tele era plana y estaba colgada a lo alto de la pared contigua de las ventanas.

Todo era más lujoso que la casa del señor Kurosaki o quizás era igual de lujoso pero tenía tantas cosas este lugar que parecía tan acogedor.

Me senté en una de las sillas de madera y cojín naranja e hice un debate mental sobre este lugar y la casa del señor Kurosaki. El dueño de este hotel ha de ser alguien alegre que pidió a diseñadores plasmar el logo familiar mas sin en cambio el señor Kurosaki de seguro le dijo a sus diseñadores que lo hicieran lo mas parecido a un funeral o una casa de vampiros. Frío, seco sin vida.

Tome una manzana del frutero y la mordí, por un instante creí que seria de plástico pues el rojo brillante que había en el era demasiado apetitoso.

Cuando me acabe las tres que había tome una fresa que adornaba la obra maestra. La observe con detenimiento y sin pensar dije en un murmullo:

—El señor Kurosaki debería contratar al dueño del hotel y pedirle consejos de alegría.

—¿Debería hablar conmigo mismo?

La voz me sobresalto y a pesar de que sabia que era de Ichigo me levante de la silla y deje la fresa donde estaba, fue como si hubiera robado aquella fruta y me sentí apenada. Pero mi mente proceso mas las cosas y repitió lo que dijo: "_¿Debería hablar conmigo mismo?_".

Mierda. Es el dueño del hotel.

—Muchos hablan de mí y dicen que debería ser mas alegre —gotas de agua caían por su anaranjado cabello y llegaban a sus piernas fuertes y blancas, para ser paralítico están bien formadas—. Pero —agrego:— Sinceramente señorita Kuchiki ¿De que sirve la alegría? Solo es un sentimiento inservible. Es un sentimiento que te hace engañar para olvidar lo ocurrido. Como cuando usted me lanzo su uniforme en la cara y me reí, fue solo por su rostro encendido de rabia. Pero no olvido lo que hizo.

Me quede sin habla, mi mente se quedo en blanco por la rudeza de sus palabras, lo áspero de su mirada y su perfecto cuerpo de Dios pagano que se tensaba por la molestia. Y todavía estaba simplemente en bóxer y recién salido del baño.

Se acerco lentamente a mí con la ayuda de su silla de ruedas.

Estábamos cerca de mi, alzo la mirada y frunció aun más el ceño.

—Creí que eras diferente Rukia. Eres igual a todas —el aroma a shampoo y menta de su boca me daba vueltas, me senté en la silla aferrándome al bode de la espalda de la misma y quedamos frente a frente incluso él parecía un poco mas alto que yo—. Solo ven lo superficial en la gente. Creo que ya no me serás útil.

Me levante de la silla otra vez y di unos pasos hacia delante evitando su mirada inquisitoria. No se por que pero mis lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, no se por que estaba llorando. O más bien no quería reconocerlo. No aun.

Entre por la puerta marrón y sobre una cama blanca estaba mi maleta. La tome e iba a salir del hotel pero Ichigo me obstruyo el paso. Con las luces apagadas sin un rayito de sol que entrara por algún lado apenas pude ver a Ichigo. Recargo su codo en el brazo de la silla y acaricio su cien con sus dedos.

—Perdón Rukia —murmuro—, fui muy grosero.

—¿Me das permiso? —esta vez no use el "usted". Quería irme.

—No, yo te necesito y tú me necesitas.

—El hecho de que este apurada con el dinero no quiere decir que soportare esto.

—Yo necesito una mujer que este conmigo por un lapso de tiempo, tu necesitas protección y dinero.

—No te…

—Espera —me interrumpió se acerco otra vez y tomo de la mano, estaba caliente, su mirada en la penumbra era neutral—, quiero volver a confiar en la gente mas no puedo. Esto es un reto para mí.

—¿Por qué me escogiste a mi para tu esposa de pantalla? Estaba Orihime y ella no tiene familia, existen mil mujeres que harían todo por dinero. ¿Por qué yo?

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, creo que no tenía las cosas claras, quería soltarme de su mano pero la detuvo.

—Por que te pareces a tu padre. Desinteresado en lo material. Fiel, atento y entregado a su trabajo, a lo que es correcto sin ir en contra de las reglas.

Con el entrecejo fruncido dio media vuelta en su silla de ruedas, odio su bipolaridad, de momento parece feliz y de forma radical esta molesto.

En verdad que lo detesto.

—Me quedare solo si prometes que mantendrás tu mal genio. ¡Eres bipolar! Deberías ir con un psicólogo.

—Tu eres demasiado fastidiosa —se acerca a la cama y toma una maleta negra—. Retírate. Quiero cambiarme.

Ichigo —desde ahora le diré así ya no usare el "usted"—, salio a prisa por la puerta, maldiciendo y dedicándome miradas poco amables. No se que mosca le pica pero espero que no me pase a mi.

**_..._**

Enciendo las luces y me recuesto en la cama. Cómoda y suave. Suspiro largamente y aun no me creo que este aquí. Al lado de la cama hay un teléfono y a su lado una carta de menú. La abro y hay todo tipo de comida exquisita y antojable a la vista con nombres en italiano. Pero no se hablar ese idioma. Tengo hambre.

Voy a la sala y tomo el frutero, lo llevo a la cama y también mi bolso de mano, saco mi libro Orgullo y Prejuicio y leo unas de mis escenas favoritas, cuando el señor Darcy le dice a Elizabeth que esta pasionalmente enamorado de ella.

Esa parte me saca suspiros. Él es tan orgulloso y ella pre-juiciosa y, aserto, que Elizabeth estaría de acuerdo conmigo con respecto a Ichigo.

Hecho un vistazo a su maleta y una pantalla brilla. Dejo el libro sobre la cama y en cuatro patas voy hacia la maleta y tomo la tableta que esta brillando. Lo que me desconcierta no es la causa del por que brilla si no que la imagen de fondo.

Una escultural chica de cuerpo equilibrado, cabello azabache y ojos miel, aun más dorados que los de Ichigo, su cabello cae en cascada por su espalda. La recuerdo muy bien, una chica caprichosa y revoltosa, cuando Ichigo la llevo por primera vez a su casa a causa de su cumpleaños. Ichigo no sonreía, jamás le he visto sonreír pero si que ella atraía cierta luz en su mirar, se veían que se amaban mucho pero después ya no supe de ella y fue lo que ocurrió, su accidente.

Ichigo se volvió mas agrio desde ello y tal vez como dice Uryuu se cree un monstruo y yo muchas veces lo vi así pero fue solo por su actitud tan humillante que tenia sobre todos. Aunque, hace un rato que lo vi medio desnudo, era hermoso.

El aviso del mensaje desapareció y la foto de su ex-novia me dio una punzada de envidia, alce la imagen y vi todo lo que tenia, era las típicas viñetas de Internet y otras aplicaciones que no supe que eran. Moví hacia la izquierda la pantalla y esta vez había solo una aplicación. Música.

Pulse el botón y la música llego a mis oídos como un coro celestial. Reconocería esa opera donde fuera. Sweeney Tood.

La voz varonil, terrorífica y apacible, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los acordes musicales tan profundos e inspiradores. Amo esa opera.

Los ojos me pesaban cuando la voz de su compañera hacia dueto y me quede en un sueño profundo.

_**...**_

El sonido de unas teclas me despertó de mi sueño. Las luces estaban apagadas, no se veía nada pero el sonido persistía.

Alargue mi mano hacia la mesita de noche y encendí la única lámpara a mano que había.

—¿Te desperté? —la voz de Ichigo provenía de no muy lejos, me frote los ojos y me incorpore. Estaba frente a la cama, en su silla de ruedas y con su portátil sobre sus piernas. El recuerdo de esta mañana recién salido del baño me hizo sonrojar.

—No, esta bien —estire mis brazos.

—Parece que te gusta mi música —señalo a la cama.

Ahí seguía su tableta y la música aun estaba, otra opera pero esta vez no reconocí ni la canción ni el intérprete pero no por ello era alentadora.

—Estoy haciendo un listado de normas acerca de nuestro contrato pre-nupcial —aclaro olvidando el primer comentario—. ¿Lista para casarse señorita Kuchiki?

—Si —mi voz no parecía segura así que rectifique—. Si.

—Entonces, yo me cambiare en la sala, usted puede cambiarse aquí.

—¿Qué hora es? —busque en el cuarto algo que me dijera la hora.

—Durmió plácidamente toda la noche, parecía un tronco. Son las nueve, la boda es en media hora.

Ichigo se fue sin decir nada más, parecía muy serio. Apresurada busque en mi maleta mi traje blanco, era una falda en tubo blanca con un saco y una blusa a juego. Me di un duchazo rápido, me lave los dientes y seque mi atolondrado cabello. ¿Me abra visto dormir? ¿Habrá dormido a mi lado? ¿Nos dormiremos juntos cuando regresemos?

No pensé en ello. Me puse mi vestido blanco y veía a la chica de piel marfileña, cabello azabache y de unos enormes ojos violetas e insegura, se supone que soy la futura señora Kurosaki ¿no? debería estar alegre por mi boda pero siempre creí que me casaría con Uryuu.

Tocan a la puerta y como ya estoy lista y con mis zapatillas hueso abro la puerta e Ichigo esta esperándome, se ve igual que todos los días, con su traje completamente negro, con aroma delicioso y su cabello en una maraña.

Juntos nos dirigimos al elevador y vamos al último piso.

Al llegar un joven hace una caravana y nosotros entramos, el lugar esta adornado de la forma mas simple y elegante que haya visto. Solo tres hileras de tres sillas están a nuestra izquierda y derecha, hay lirios blancos en las espaldas de cada silla de madera. Un candelabro de araña ilumina las paredes y piso de oro. Todo resplandece excepto Ichigo y yo que parecemos nos desconocidos que van al matadero.

Hirako esta frente a nosotros, de pie y con una mesa delante de él.

En las sillas solo hay dos hombres uno alto de cabello azabache y de mostacho largo que quizás tendrá cuarenta y tantos. A su lado uno mas joven de treinta y tantos con el cabello platinado y una sonrisa feroz, no es como la de Hirako, honesta y alegre, esta parecía mas como la sonrisa de las serpientes.

Nos acercamos a Hirako quien pidió a los presentes que se sentaran no sin antes el joven que estaba en la entrada me trajo una silla e Ichigo y yo estábamos al mismo nivel.

Hirako comenzó con un parloteo sobre el amor y cosas que jamás había escuchado, le dijo a Ichigo que yo era su más grande responsabilidad y que dijera palabras de amor para mí. Me puse roja, no lo pude evitar. Ichigo me tomo de las manos y nos miramos a los ojos.

—Bueno, Rukia, sabes que eres lo más preciado en mi vida. Desde que te conocí me sentí atraído por tu taciturnidad parecida a la mía. Me has aceptado cual soy, no pones prejuicios en mi. Y te amo demasiado —mi respiración estaba al mil por hora, Hirako se inclino dándole a Ichigo una cajita, la abrió y un anillo hermoso plateado y con un enorme diamante brillaba ante mis ojos—. Quiero pasar mi vida entera junto a ti y que diga la gente que yo soy tu sonreír, tus sueños y tus anhelos —tomo mi mano izquierda y en el anular puso el anillo.

—Bien Rukia, ahora tú dile a Ichigo lo que sientes por él.

Genial, mi turno, Ichigo tenia los ojos muy amorosos, casi me tragaba todo si no supiera la verdad. Erguí mi espalda y tome aire, mire nuestras manos para que me fuera mas fácil.

—Ichigo, sabes cuanto te aprecio y te amo —la última frase la dije muy aprisa—, quiero estar a tu lado siempre. Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida, seré fiel y leal a ti —repetí las cosas que me ha recalcado últimamente—. Te amo más que a nada. Desde que te conocí me quede asombrada por tu inteligencia y brillantes, nunca me creí digna de ti pero y venos ahora. Te amo.

Pensé en Uryuu en que mis últimas palabras serian algo que yo le diría a él, las lágrimas me salieron y no las podía contener, tome el anillo que Hirako me dio y lo puse en la izquierda de Ichigo.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer.

Cerré los ojos imaginándome ese momento de Uryuu y mío, que él seria a quien ponía el anillo. Soy una tonta acabo de aceptar un matrimonio sin pensar, sin razón ni méritos, unas manos frías tomaron mi rostro y cuando abrí los ojos Ichigo estaba muy cerca del mío. Parecía sufrir igual que yo. Sentí el cálido aliento que emanaba de su boca. Nuestros labios se rozaron y me beso, una de sus manos se aferro a mi nuca atrayéndome a él con pasión mientras la otra tomaba mi barbilla. Su lengua se deslizaba sobre la mía hábilmente y mordía mis labios de vez en cuando, imite lo que me hacían sus labios y enrosque mis brazos a su cuello. El beso se prolongaba entre jadeos y suspiros. Detuvo el beso y pegamos nuestras frentes, exhausta me quede sin poder decir nada o de procesar algo, mi mente pensaba en Uryuu y ahora eran aniquilados por el caramelo de los ojos de Ichigo que me veían con ternura. Me dio un beso inocente en los labios y sonrío.

* * *

*—**_Buon pomeriggio signorina_**_: Buenas tardes señorita_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola conejitos IchiRukistas... Bueno, vengo con una explicación para ustedes que han esperado con ansias este cuarto capitulo.**

**Lamentablemente mi mente esta muy ocupada en muchas cosas y tengo trabajo, escuela y unos giros en mi vida muy importantes y se me va a ser mas difícil tener tiempo de escribir, la inspiración aquí esta lo complicado es eso: TIEMPO.**

**Espero poder darles capítulos de mis historias lo mas pronto que pueda pero no puedo asegurar que sera cada semana o cada dos.**

**Gracias por su molestia en leerme. Gracias por seguir apoyandome, por dejar comentarios y esperar las actualizaciones.**

**—* jailys-sama :** _Gracias y que lindo que te haya gustado._

**—*Freya ir-san : **_Si te digo la respuesta creo que ya no tendria mucho chiste pero... ammm cof cof *estas cerca de adivinar* cof cof._

**—* S. Saber Alter Kuchiki : **_Procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Gracias por leerme :3_

**Iana Walker: **_DX Espero hacerlo muy pronto no me gusta dejarlos con la duda_

* * *

****ACLARACIONES***

**—1 La historia es de mi total autoria.**

**—2 Los personajes son propiedad de la mente maravillosa de Tite Troll Kubo**

**...**

* * *

**Enamorados por odio.**

**Capitulo 4.**

**...**

Aun podía sentir en mis labios la marca que dejo sobre los míos. Palpitaban por la furia con la que habían sido tratados. Sus manos eran enormes y aun podía sentir la huella que dejo sobre mi barbilla y la rigidez con que tomo mi nuca, lo hizo como si fuera un beso de siempre.

Terminado nuestro beso y después de que embozo una media sonrisa nos miramos fijamente, algo había entre los dos, como un lazo de fuego que nos estaba reuniendo otra vez. ¡Tranquila Rukia! Me gritaba a mi misma pero era demasiada tensión, mi cabeza gritaba que me detuviera pero mis labios y mi cuerpo se estaban lanzando otra vez al hermoso hombre de ojos marrones en los que me caía y no podía liberarme.

—Felicidades.

Una voz que no reconocía nos arrastro a la realidad. Nuestros ojos buscaron el causante y el joven —comparado al hombre del mostacho— de cabello platinado sonrío. Sentí una serpiente enroscarse por mi cuello, me dio cierta ilusión a veneno su mirada azul pálido.

—Rukia —la voz de Ichigo parecía irreconocible, tímida— te presento a Aizen Ichimaru. Uno de los accionistas de mi industria automotriz de la cual teníamos problemas pero ya están bien.

¿Aizen? Su mirada me da desconfianza y pánico. Es una casualidad que se llame igual al que me chantajea dinero. Aunque, ya he cruzado palabras cara a cara con el Aizen de mi hermano los dos me infunden el mismo miedo.

Me levanto de la silla e Ichigo se pone a mi izquierda, junto al anillo que resplandece y pesa.

Aizen Ichimaru toma mi mano sin que le de permiso y besa mis nudillos.

—Es un placer conocerla señorita —soltó mi mano y sonrío perversamente—, disculpe —rectifico sonriendo y cerrando y abriendo lentamente sus pálidos ojos—. Señora Kurosaki. Es una pena que Ichigo no me haya dicho nada de usted hasta apenas ayer.

—Teníamos un amor en secreto —Ichigo entrelaza nuestras manos—. Y ha valido la pena.

—Eso concuerdo contigo, creo que cualquiera se podría enamorar de usted, señora Kurosaki.

Quería decir algo o no parecer tan idiota pero me sentía extraña por lo que acabo de aceptar, el beso apasionado de Ichigo y el miedo de estos dos hombres llamados Aizen.

—Es un placer señor Ichimaru.

El otro hombre alto de aspecto alemán se acerco y nos saludo estrechando la mano.

—La señora Kurosaki —sonrío—, es tal cual me imagine que seria una mujer para Ichigo. Fuerte, inteligente y amorosa.

—Juha.

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco, no se veía nada contento y yo más bien parecía estar en un funeral y no en la conclusión de mi boda. ¿Y si este Aizen y el Aizen de mi hermano son la misma persona? Tienen algo en común mas no se bien que es. Veo a los tres hablar sobre algo que no comprendo y no me meto en la conversación. Mi mente observa a Aizen Ichimaru, su voz no fue la que me llamo ese día y mucho menos el que me ataco.

—¿Rukia?

Salgo de mis pensamientos y la mano de Ichigo no me ha soltado ni por error. Me observa pacientemente y sus amigos me miran como esperando algo.

—Que tengan una linda luna de miel.

Sonríe Aizen y se aleja, tras el Juha hace una caravana y se va con él.

En cuanto se van el amor de Ichigo también, suelta mi mano como con repulsión y su mirada deja de ser la de un bobo.

Observa al fondo y Hirako esta sentado frente a la mesa donde hace un instante me bese con Ichigo.

Recordar la escena me ruboriza.

—Vengan chicos —ordena Hirako.

Damos unos paso y ya estamos ora vez en la misma posición, yo sentada junto al bipolar y desgraciadamente guapísimo Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Este es como saben un matrimonio legal, los acuerdos prenupciales están aquí —saca un folder amarillo de su elegante portafolios—. Este es tuyo Rukia. Léelo, Ichigo escribió todo pensando mas en ti que en él, creo que tienes mas las de ganar en todo esto. Fírmalo después de leerlo cualquier duda —alargo su mano y me dio una tarjeta en blanco con su nombre impreso en negro— no dudes en llamarme. Ahora yo también seré tu abogado y sugiero que vallamos al fondo del asunto con tu hermano.

—No. Es demasiado.

—Rukia ahora eres mi esposa tengo que protegerte.

—Una esposa de pantalla —rectifique, sus ojos eran duros e inquisidores—. Puedo estar bien, no te preocupes más de lo que acordamos. Soy una mujer independiente.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes!

Su grito me sobre salto y giro su silla de ruedas, iba a la salida. No permitiría otra vez que me gritara.

Deje las hojas en la mesa y me olvide de Hirako. Camine a grandes zancadas hacia el gruñón pedante que era mi esposo desde hace unos minutos.

—¡Detente Ichigo! —camine furiosa y él no se detuvo, corrí un poquito y detuve la silla con mis manos, Ichigo no puso resistencia pero si las miradas fueran cuchillos…—. Creí que ya no me gritarías.

—Eres terca y necia.

—Igual que tu, mueve tu trasero de vuelta con Hirako.

—Tú no ordenas —movió la palanca de su silla pero puse mi zapatilla en una de las ruedas.

—"_Tu me necesitas y yo te necesito_" eso fue lo que dijiste ayer. Parece que ya no, que más bien yo soy la que te necesito.

—Rukia, no me hagas romper el contrato y divorciarme de ti.

—¡Hazlo! No te amo Ichigo, no somos nada.

Dije las palabras sin realmente sentirlas en mi boca, en el momento en que lo dije me arrepentí de decirlo. Ichigo me dijo que quería empezar a confiar en la gente y que siempre ha sido señalado por un monstruo. Estoy poniendo mierda en nuestra relación.

Cerró los ojos con rencor y cuando los abrí detuvieron mi corazón.

—Lárgate Rukia. ¡Vete!

Iba a quitar mi pie, soltar los brazos de su silla, dejarlo ir y yo irme a mi casa pero mi amado padre, Byakuya Kuchiki siempre decía que no hay que preocuparnos por los muertos y llorarles, hay que amarlos en vida y decirles cuando les queríamos para así en ese lapso de post muerte no sentir remordimiento.

Yo ya sentía remordimiento por lo que le dije a Ichigo. Me hinqué frente a él y estaba por debajo de su pecho, con mi cuerpo tembloroso abrace su cuerpo y recargue mi oído en su corazón, Ichigo no hizo nada, de hecho parecía como si no estuviera ahí, escuche su corazón latir despacio. Soy una bestia. No tengo corazón. Debo ser paciente con él, no perder mis estribos

Mordí mis labios e Ichigo estaba receloso como siempre, el aroma picante y sensualidad recorría su pecho de Dios pagano*.

—Lo siento. Ichigo estoy nerviosa y tengo dudas como tu. Somos iguales solo que yo trato de ser mas alegre. Déjame llevarte a la luz.

Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, con decisión y sentí sus brazos estrecharme mas contra él. Parecía que sus brazos le dolían por no haber abrazado a nadie durante tanto tiempo. Me pregunte si es que acaso alguna vez había abrazado a alguien. Cuando estaba con su novia solo le tomaba la mano. Eso era todo.

Sus labios que ya eran familiares en mi besaron dulcemente mi cabello.

—Este yo durara unos segundos —aclaro su voz y en un murmullo dijo—. No soy quien crees. Deberías estar de acuerdo en que soy un monstruo.

—Ya no se si es por el dinero o por ayudarte Ichigo —me sincere— pero, no me iré sin resolver esto. Eres un enigma y quiero entenderte.

—Dame razones —repitió las palabras que había dicho y no sabia ni que decir.

—Quiero ser tu amiga. Uryuu me dijo que no confiabas en nadie. Confía en mí.

—Lo hare si confías en mi.

Levante mi rostro e Ichigo había suavizado su entrecejo, aunque aun parecía fruncido pero era por extrañes.

…_**.**_

Al regresar al hotel después de haber comido en un restaurante muy lujoso y de haber visitado museos estaba aturdida.

Ichigo y su boca me distraían más de lo permitido. Ahora no sabia si fue por el no muy recatado beso o por su forma de hablar, en todos estos años que tengo de conocerlo han sido los días que mas hemos platicado, mirado y tocado. Siempre manteníamos una distancia como si fuéramos dos polos iguales.

Enseguida de volver al hotel regresamos a Japón, Karakura. Nuestra ciudad. Ichigo de nuevo puso la distancia entre nosotros y los demás pasajeros, era como si no quisiera a nadie cerca.

Desde que lo abrasé, Ichigo se ha vuelto muy callado e indiferente. En el vuelo leo todos los acuerdos y como dijo Hirako —quien por cierto lo veremos en Japón para ver mi diploma como doctora— cada uno de los puntos esta a mi favor. Estoy protegida por todo. Mientras finjo leer el acuerdo miro al don gruñón por el rabillo del ojo. Esta sentado sin hacer nada, tiene los ojos cerrados y con el dedo índice rozándole los labios, sus cejas están leve mente fruncidas. Descanso mi cuerpo en el asiento y más segura de que no me ve lo miro atentamente.

Mis ojos recorren sus fuertes brazos, su pecho que lleva el vaivén de su apacible respiración.

Me pregunto si de verdad se caso conmigo para la "supuesta" herencia. Una de las cláusulas dice que en caso de divorcio yo me quedare con la mitad de sus bienes. Algo no esta bien en todo esto.

…

—¿Lista?

Ichigo esta a mi lado, tomándome la mano donde se encuentra mi pesado anillo, suspiro y siento que me enfrentare a un juicio donde no tendré bases para defenderme.

Entro al vestíbulo de su mano y todos los empleados están esperándonos al pie del elevador. Todos están en fila y entre ellos veo a Renji y Orihime mirarse perplejos. Sin entender y querer encontrar respuestas a lo que sus ojos ven.

Una falda en tuvo negra, zapatillas caras, una blusa color hueso muy fina de lino y mi corto cabello bailando en el viento. Ah, y sin contar el enigmático anillo de diamante.

—Buenas noches a todos, como saben soy un hombre con prisas y ustedes tiene cosas que hacer así que iré al punto. Rukia ahora es mi esposa, se dirigirán a ella como "La señora Kurosaki" —le hecho una mirada y antes de que pueda decir algo me calla con una mirada asesina—. Respétenla como si fuera yo, ella ya no es ninguna empleada, es la ama de todo y su patrona o jefa, como quieran llamarle. Eso es todo. Retírense.

Todos los empleados se van alejando uno a uno con la boca llena de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta. Escucho los murmullos. Ya me imagino que pensaran.

Renji es quien parece cabreado, me observa detenidamente mientras Orihime le abraza para que se vallan a la cocina, parece dolida incluso siento que esta a punto de llorar.

Se alejan a regañadientes y la señora Unohana es la única que se queda frente a nosotros.

—Felicidades hijos —sonríe maternalmente y nos da un beso en la mejilla. Se que Ichigo le tiene mucho cariño a la señora Unohana pero jamás le ha dado ningún rastro de correspondencia a ese amor.

—Vamos a dormir —ordena Ichigo.

—Claro.

Subimos por el elevador y le acompaño hasta el cuarto, nuestras cosas ya están ahí otra vez, de seguro Renji las subió y no se fijo que había unas maletas muy femeninas.

Algunas veces entre al cuarto de Ichigo cuando era muy, muy necesario pero fueron contadas las veces. Su cuarto es amplio y limpio hasta la conciencia por sus paredes, techo, piso y cama blanca. Un pequeño sofá negro de piel esta al centro con una mesita de té frente a ella, un enorme librero negro con libros de múltiples colores es lo que le da vida al lugar.

Ichigo me dice que no es necesario que desempaque pues toda esa ropa se ira a la basura y comprara nueva. Le miro ceñuda mas no parece percatarse. Me gusta mi ropa, no necesito nueva. Bueno. Quizás solo para cuando tenga que salir con él.

No me siento ya tan intimidada por Ichigo o por su tono mandón. Me intimida como es que vamos a dormir.

Su cama no es alta, es pequeña, me llega por debajo de las rodillas, es mas como un futon pero dan ganas de lanzarse y descansar.

—Por hoy dormiremos juntos. Pediré mañana que traigan otra cama matrimonial.

—¿No pensaran que esto es arreglado?

—No estará muy lejos, las pondremos unidas para que piensen que necesitamos mucho espacio pero, al cerrar esa puerta —señala la puerta negra—, tú y yo seremos dos desconocidos.

Asiento y busco en mi maleta un pijama apropiada, en Roma no use nada por que me dormí con lo que llevaba puesto. Así que busco cual seria más optima. Elijo la más bonita y nueva. Un pantalón holgado con franjas en escala de grises y una camiseta gris ceniza. Mantuve todo en mi mano e iba a cambiarme en el baño pero Ichigo se acerco a su tocador color perla y comenzó a quitarse la corbata y su camisa. Mis mejillas se incendiaron al recordarlo medio desnudo y con el agua cayendo por su cabello.

En el baño me cambie, me cepille el cabello y los dientes y volví a la cama. Ichigo ya había apagado las luces y estaba acostado con una lamparita a su lado encendida. Un libro en sus manos distraía su mente y sus ojos.

Esa distracción me hizo sentir un poco segura. Camine hacia la cama y me metí en ella, las sabanas olían a lavanda y al perfume de Ichigo e instantáneamente me sumí en un sueño profundo.

Mientras soñaba sentí que algo ò alguien se encimaba a mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos de golpe y a pesar de que no había luz podía ver el rostro de Ichigo. Talle mis ojos pero no, era real.

—Ichigo. —dije su nombre en un susurro, apoye mis manos en su pecho que subía y bajaba con ocultad—. Lo prometiste…

—Que no te tocaría —afirmo—. Cumplo mi palabra.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto aun nerviosa.

Sus labios nuevamente se van acercando a los míos. Su mirada era la de un hombre viejo, cansado y amargado pero poco a poco el oro de su mirar se iba derritiendo, endulzando como la miel y en ese momento yo era algo así como una abeja, atraída por el aroma de su piel, el aliento de su boca.

Estoy cayendo rendida a los pies de un hombre con el corazón podrido.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis conejitos IchiRukistas. Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar pero es por cuestiones personales que no he podido escribir mas.

Freya ir-san: Si te respondo contare algo muy elemental en esta historia. Pero solo te puedo decir que Ichigo es un gran mentiroso.

lilianaPark36: La idea de que a Rukia le gustara Uryuu fue por que siempre la pongo con Renji y Ashido y para quitarme de esa historia elemental puse a Uryuu.

Iana Walker: Perdón. No quiero ser tan cruel. Aunque cruel es bueno (me refiero a Cruel de la saga MAZE RUNER Correr o Morir)

martha: Perdon.. Aquí esta la continuación.

FJKimi: A Rukia le fascina Ichigo por que es Uraño, por que no entiende como una persona quiere tratar de aparentar algo que no es. y sobre todo Ichigo la esta enamorando por que... **cof cof Ichigo siempre ha amado a Rukia cof cof**

Sin mas gracias a las personas que me leen, que la han puesto como favorita, que siguen la historia y se molestan en comentar y en el grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics IchiRuki" Por enamorarse de esta historia.

...

* * *

**Enamorados por odio.**

**Capitulo 5.**

**...**

Desperté jadeando, el intruso que invadía mi boca en ese sueño con tanta lujuria y sensualidad y que no solamente me beso si no que mi castidad se veía en juego descansaba plácidamente boca arriba soñando con mundos que ni él mismo puede alcanzar.

Era un sueño, un simple y aterrador sueño, ni si quiera entiendo la razón con que soñé a Ichigo así, con sus piernas moviéndose cuando estará postrado ahí por siempre. Salí de la cama y aunque estaba segura un cien por ciento que eran reales sus besos sabía que no había ocurrido ni la mirada que me dedico. Descalza camine por el pasillo, baje el elevador y entre a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Viendo a la nada me puse a crear una lista de mis ahora más temibles realidades:

Uno, mi hermano y yo podremos morir.

Dos, al parecer mis amigos están muy enfadados conmigo.

Tres, ¿amo a Ishida Uryuu?

Cuatro, creo que Ichigo…

Fijo mi concentración en la cuarta, ni si quiera sé porque la puse y la conté cuando la verdad es otra. Solo le tengo un poco de lastima, afecto quizás. Mi mente me recrea un escenario de lo que soñé y muevo la cabeza en negación y sonrió un poco. ¿Con que mi mente me juega chueco? Quizás es por el abrazo y el beso, los mas diminutos actos de nobleza que he visto en Ichigo. Ahora está muy cambiado. Antes con cualquier cosa explotaba, siempre estaba de mal humor y su negatividad contagiaba a todo el mundo.

Regreso a la cama y el señor "mal humor" esta donde le deje.

Al día siguiente baje junto a Ichigo para desayunar. Esto iba a ser muy raro para los dos y mas para mí pues ahora la gente con la que conviví a partir de hoy y para muchos años serán mis empleados. Vestida con unos jeans, unos converse negros y una playera negra sin cosa que significara mucho me senté junto a mi esposo quien no portaba uno de sus elegantes trajes, por primera vez en mi vida le di distinto. Una simple playera en V blanca, unos jeans y unos tenis negros.

—¿Que quieres hacer hoy? —pregunto Ichigo mientras la señora Unohana y Orihime venían con las bandejas llenas de comida.

—Quería ir a la universidad y saludar al profesor Ishida a no ser de que tengas algo en mente.

Sirvieron la comida y el rostro de Orihime me preocupo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y se notaba que no estaba muy despierta. Ichigo me examino y por debajo de la mesa acaricio mi mano. Apenada la retire. El silencio hizo pie y mientras ellas se alejaban me pregunte que habrá pasado con ella.

—Ve con tu amiga.

Estiro su mano y tomo su taza de café. Me entendía, Ichigo entendía mi preocupación aunque no dije palabra alguna. Me disculpe y fui al encuentro con Orihime.

Cuando llegue Renji consolaba a Orihime y la señora Unohana dijo:

—Ella no lo hizo intencionalmente.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunte y los tres hicieron muecas de disgusto, preocupación y enojo.

—Los dejo a solas —la señora Unohana salió sin decir nada. Orihime se veía muy afectada.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Renji exasperado—. Creí que te gustaba el cuatro ojos además, creí que odiabas a ese tipo.

—Renji —estaba a punto de decirle a Renji todo pero recordé que Ichigo dijo que tenía que ser secreto, que todos debían pensar que nos amábamos—, como tú lo dijiste, solo me gustaba Uryuu. Amo a Ichigo.

—Sabias que yo lo amo —gimió débilmente Orihime.

Desconcertada vi como mi amiga se restregaba la nariz y limpiaba los ojos, no había enojo solamente el dolor en ellos. Un dolor que yo misma le provoque. Trate de acercarme a Orihime pero Renji se interpuso entre las dos, molesta intente empujarlo pero fue un sin sentido.

Renji se veía decidido. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo pero no se atrevía, me tomo de los hombros, inclino su rostro y me beso. Apenas fue un roce pero yo lo aparte de inmediato.

—Siempre te ame Rukia.

Renji se alejo y me quede a solas con Orihime. Ella negó con la cabeza levantando sus manos para que no me acercara y también se fue. ¿Qué estaba pasando con mis amigos? ¿Cómo fue que nunca me di cuenta lo que cada uno de ellos sentía.

Los días pasaron y cada vez mis amigos se alejaban, sus rostros mostraban la misma repulsión que los demás empleados excepto la señora Unohana. El día que tanto había esperado para la entrega de diplomas había llegado.

No estarían mis amigos y tampoco mis padres. Mucho menos mi hermano que desde el momento en que le di el dinero a Aizen. Siempre he sabido cuan sola estoy pero hoy estando en las enormes paredes de un hogar que no es mío, me siento más sola a cada instante. Ichigo ha sido amable conmigo en ocasiones se acerca y en otras se aleja. Miraba al espejo la nueva yo; la nueva Rukia que ahora es Kurosaki.

—Te vez linda, no tienes que maquillarte.

Desde el espejo de la cómoda en donde trato de buscar la antigua Rukia y poner buena cara Ichigo me sonríe con una pizca de dulzura. Aparto sus ojos de los míos pero es algo imposible dejarle de mirar, se ve guapísimo en ese traje azul marino, algo raro en sus habituales trajes negros de siempre. Se acerca con su silla y en sus pies tiene una bolsa de cartón con un moño negro.

—Felicidades —deja la caja en mis piernas. Sin entender observo el paquete—. Es para ti, espero lo uses.

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, abro el regalo y dentro esta un hermoso vestido blanco, puro y reluciente, me desvisto y me lo pongo. El vestido es largo y cae sin holanes ni revuelos, es abierto de la espalda tan sutil y sexy. Alació mi corto cabello negro azabache en el espejo y ruborizo un poco mis mejillas. Salgo de la casa e Ichigo ya esta esperándome en el auto y Renji esta de chofer. Subo al auto sin decir nada mas, Ichigo, complacido me observa y sonríe.

—Sabía que te quedaría justo a tu medida.

—Muchas gracias pero es demasiado —trato de parecer como últimamente neutral ante Ichigo pero él no me da pie a ello, es tierno conmigo.

—Eres mi esposa, te mereces lo mejor —sus ojos castaños son tan amables que todo mundo se sorprende por el gran cambio.

—¿A dónde señor? — Renji llega vestido de traje y con una mirada inquisitoria, observándome.

—A la universidad de Rukia.

Ichigo ni se molesta en decir por favor y yo prefiero no apartar la mirada de Renji, reprimo un suspiro al llegar a la universidad, veré a Uryuu después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pensara de mí? ¿Tendrá la misma reacción de mis amigos? Al entrar muchas miradas se posaban sobre mí y sobre mi esposo de contrato.

Me gusta pasar desapercibida, que la gente me ignore pero sería casi imposible, estoy casada con el mismísimo Ichigo Kurosaki es como ser una estrella fugaz y pretender que es de día y nadie me ve. Entramos al auditorio y busco un lugar apropiado para Ichigo y yo pero mis planes se colapsan cuando Ryuken Ishida se aparece en un traje blanco con una corbata azul cielo.

—Kurosaki —observa a Ichigo con un poco de desdén.

—Ryuken. Creí que no te interesaban los alumnos de esta universidad —Ichigo acaricio su cabello, parecía todo un vanidoso pavorreal.

—Tengo interés en un alumno, pienso becarle, mi hijo me ha dicho que es una persona muy inteligente.

—¿Su apellido es Kuchiki? —observe al señor Ishida y parpadeo como si fuese la primera vez que me veía.

—Usted es la señorita Kuchiki Rukia —alzo su mano para que la estrechara pero Ichigo la aparto.

—Es ahora la señora Kurosaki. Es mi esposa y no necesita becas, ella lo tiene todo.

—¿Casados? —Pregunto sin ninguna emoción aparente, era todo un enigma ese hombre— ¿Cuánto prometió pagarle señorita?

—No ofenda a mi esposa —Ichigo me tomo de la mano— Nos casamos por amor, nos enamoramos y no porque alguien me la impusiera.

La mirada de hielo del señor Ishida me observo y luego se fue sin decir nada más. Me senté en una de las sillas de las esquinas y aparate una silla para que Ichigo estuviera a mi lado. La gente llegaba y se veía curiosa, con algunos jamás había cruzado palabra más me saludaban como si fuésemos confidentes. Cuando todos se habían sentado las luces se apagaron. Un reflector blanco brillo hacia adelante y mas que reconocerlo por su altura o por su traje fue su sonrisa lo que me provoco el sonrojo en mis mejillas. Uryuu entro y como todo un profesional nos hablo de lo que nos esperaba, el futuro y la medicina.

Iba nombrando alumno por alumno, habían aplausos y bitorreos de los familiares pero cuando dijeron mi nombre hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos me miraban, me levante e Ichigo aplaudió de una forma elegante. Camine hasta la tarima, estreche mi mano en la de Uryuu, me entrego mi diploma y un birrete negro como el que le estaban dando a todos los demás. Volví a mi asiento.

Cuando acabo toda la ceremonia habría una fiesta de la cual no tenía ganas de participar, quería huir de ahí mismo con Ichigo, volar si era posible y morir en mi cama.

Una figura que ya había visto se acerco con preguntas en su mirar. Preguntas que me atemorizaba responder.

—Hola Rukia —su mirada no se aparto de Ichigo, como si le pidiera permiso hablarme.

—Hola Uryuu —estrechamos nuestras manos.

—¿Estarás con nosotros en la fiesta que organice? —pregunto Ichigo.

—Sí, ahí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada. Presentaras a tu esposa ante sociedad —sonrió sin ganas, parecía deprimido.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban ocupados en sus actividades, la fiesta seria en el jardín principal. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Ichigo me presentaba con formalidad había personas de todo tipo, muchas de ellas ya conocía por las pocas fiestas que ha hecho la familia Kurosaki, algunos de ellos me saludaban cordialmente y otros, bueno, no les apetecía la idea y sentía sus pensamientos —"una chica oportunista"—. De entre todos estaba Aizen Ichimaru quien estuvo en la boda y además, sospecho que está ligado con mi hermano.

—Esto es demasiado Ichigo —bajo la mirada y esta sonriente, a muchos le sorprende.

—Esta fiesta es para ti, por tus logros, por tu cariño incondicional y…

—Y por tu oportunismo.

Una voz se une a nosotros y en porche esta la chica que mas e odiado en mi vida, su cabello rizado cae en cascada por sus pechos de plástico —seguramente— unas gafas de mosca oscuras le cubren casi toda la cara es toda un fideo, incluso más que yo pero es no por mucho alta. Sus zapatillas le ayudan en mucho. Entra con una maleta en mano, la suelta y va hacia Ichigo con los brazos extendidos. Desde su aparición observo a mi esposo y no se ve nada emocionado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Senna? —pregunta y se aferra aun mas a mi mano.

—Supe que te casaste, Hinamori me lo comento, ella no pudo venir pero aquí estoy yo —se quita las gafas y me observa de arriba para abajo.

—Vete, no eres bienvenida.

—Quería saber quien fue la afortunada que se quedaría contigo, creí que sería Matsumoto. He escuchado que su fortuna creció y buscaba como incrementarlos.

—Lárgate Senna, te dije que no eres bienvenida.

Ella sin prestar atención me volvió a observar y sonrió de la forma mas burlista que jamás me hayan dedicado.

—Pero veo que peor candidata no pudiste tener, la sirvienta. Ja, ja, ja —trato de tocarme la mejilla pero le detuve la mano, le agarre con fuerza la muñeca.

—Mi esposo dijo que no eres bienvenida —solté su muñeca y una enorme O se formo en sus labios, no creía que le contestaría.

—¡Maldita gata! Te costara caro tu atrevimiento.

—¡Renji¡ —grito Ichigo y enseguida Renji apareció— Escolta a la señorita —pronuncio el "señorita" como si de ello no tuviese nada—, llévala de vuelta a su auto y verifica que se largue.

—Señorita, me acompaña —Renji tomo su maleta y esta se la arrebato, nos miro con enfado y se fue a trompicones.

Ichigo frunció los labios y se volteo con su silla de ruedas, fue hasta el jardín donde todos estaban esperando y no tenia buena cara.

—Ichigo lamento…

—No te preocupes Rukia, sigue fingiendo, lo haces bien.

El tono de su voz parecía tan deprimente, le seguí y toda la gente aplaudió, bueno, casi toda. Me senté en una mesa llena de lirios y girasoles, una sombrilla beige cubriendo el sol y dos sillas castañas cuando las demás eran blancas. Un centro de mesa era una pequeña fuente de cristal, abajo dos peces, uno negro y uno blanco se divertían lanzando burbujas. Ichigo tomo una copa del par que había frente a nosotros, tomo una cuchara y la golpeo suavemente contra la copa, todos lo observaron, Ichigo me tomo de la mano y dijo:

—Lamento no haberlos invitado a mi boda junto con Rukia Kuchiki, la mujer de mis sueños. Todo fue tan apresurado, nos enamoramos y no quisimos esperar, en nuestro viaje por Italia decidimos que nuestra unión era lo mejor —me observa, toma mi mentón y me besa delicadamente, muy suavemente y esta vez me dejo llevar por la lentitud y la suavidad de sus labios. Al terminar el beso nuestras frentes se juntaron, respire hondo porque siempre sus besos me dejaban mareada—. Queremos compartir con ustedes nuestra felicidad, mi bella esposa acaba de terminar su universidad y es doble placer para mí su presencia. Hagamos un brindis por nosotros.

Ichigo levanto la copa y casi todos hicieron lo mismo, fingieron chocar las copas en el aire y tomaron de ella, yo me abstuve pues nunca he sido muy dada a beber.

La fiesta fue como todas las demás, sin música para bailar, comentarios aburridos acerca de negocios y gente presumiendo viajes, autos, joyas. Todo de lo que están acostumbrados, mis heroínas literarias tendrían la misma cara aburrida que yo, no había nada que me resultara atrayente a excepción por la luz que irradiaba Ichigo, jamás le había visto tan feliz, parecía que de verdad me amaba y que era pleno a mi lado.

Estaba sentada en la mesa que era especial mía y de Ichigo, él platicaba con Aizen y su mirada albina me erizaba la piel por el miedo. No dejaba de observarme. Una palma tomo mi brazo desnudo, gire y era Uryuu. Se veía tan guapo como siempre pero algo andaba mal, sentí ese retortijón en mi vientre y sentí mis mejillas arder pero, algo me faltaba, como si la esencia que me hacia revolotear ya no existiera.

—Felicidades Rukia —me levante y recibí un abrazo suyo, su aroma era tal a como recordaba— Si no te molesta Kurosaki, quisiera bailar con tu bella esposa —Ichigo asintió, me tomo de la muñeca y caminamos hacia el centro del jardín.

Bailamos al compas de las notas acústicas, estaba triste de eso estoy segura.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Ichigo? —pregunto sin apartar el mar de sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Porque es importante —técnicamente si es importante, por mi hermano y por mí.

—Eso no es verdad —acuso— ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con alguien como Ichigo? —sonrió con dolor.

—Yo.

—Estas fingiendo. Tú no lo amas. Se cuando estas enamorada y cuando no lo estas, y veo que no lo amas.

—¿Tu que sabes de amor? —pregunte nerviosa.

Acerco sus labios a mis oídos y susurraron con suavidad:

—Desde que me enamore sé lo que es. Me enamore de ti Rukia y sé que tú me amas.

Palidecí ante su confesión, sus labios besaron mi oído con delicadeza, me abrace mas a él sin importarme que todos me vieran, sus labios rozaron mi cuello, mi corazón palpitaba al mil, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que me besara, de que Ichigo me viera, de que echará a perder los pocos días que llevo casada con él. Me aparte de Uryuu.

—Lamento que mi admiración hacia ti te haya parecido amor, amo a Ichigo, lamento todo lo que pensaste.

Uryuu arrugo la frente extrañado y la mitad de la pista y con la canción a medias lo deje. Estaba por ir hacia donde Ichigo estaba pero unas manos que se alzaban en el aire me llamaron la atención, entre unos arbustos cerca de los límites de la mansión de Ichigo vislumbre una maraña de cabello negro. Era mi hermano. Ichigo estaba distraído platicando y fui hasta donde Kouga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte.

—Si que te va muy bien como la esposa de un millonario paralitico.

—¿Qué quieres? —volví a preguntar entre dientes.

—Quiero vivir contigo —se cruzo de brazos—, ya que el invalido te quiere a ti ¿Por qué no te acepta con todo y paquete —se señalo a sí mismo como si se tratara de algo irresistible.

—Por que fue una condición, Ichigo acepto darme todo el dinero que pidiera a cambio de que me pasara por su esposa y que tú no te metieras en esto.

—Bueno —sonrio con malicia— yo no quería hacer esto hermanita, todos aquí sabrán la verdad, que esto es un fraude, que tu eres la puta de Ichigo. ¿Qué dirá tu adorado Uryuu?

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi esposa maldito bastardo —la voz furiosa es de Ichigo, me volteo y está molesto— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero vivir con ustedes —responde—. O diré toda la verdad.

—Kouga no…

—Hecho —me interrumpió mi esposo— ¿Algo más?

—No. Mi hermana es la del dinero, viviré aquí, no quiero nada más.

—Bien. Te daré todo eso a cambio de que te alejes de Rukia, dos, yo soy el de las reglas, cuando te diga algo lo harás

Mi hermano asintió y sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla, algo que a Ichigo no le pareció bien. Dijo que tomaría una de las habitaciones e Ichigo no dijo nada más. Durante la fiesta tenía un humor más amargo. Otra vez estaba molesto y todo por mi hermano. En nuestra habitación, donde ya estaba mi cama y su cama alejadas por un pequeño espacio Ichigo comenzó a quitarse la ropa de forma brusca. Tenía pensado preguntarle por qué o en su defecto quedarme quieta en mi cama pero no estaba de humor para agachar la cabeza. Me quite los zapatos y fui al baño para quitarme el vestido y ponerme mi pijama.

Al volver otra vez Ichigo estaba en su cama, no sé cómo se acuesta sin ayuda cuando ni puede subirse al auto solo. En silencio y con las luces apagadas escuché la voz de Ichigo llamándome.

—Rukia, necesitamos idear un plan, todos creen que lo nuestro no es cierto, Uryuu me pregunto por qué nos habíamos casado —me puse tensa cuando menciono a Uryuu—. Creo que él te quiere.

Evadí la conversación con otro comentario.

— ¿Nunca has recibido terapia en tus piernas?

—No, nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—No quise —escucho como tapa su cuerpo son las cobijas, yo trato de acercarme lo mas que puedo a la orilla de mi cama y tratar de verle a la cara.

—Soy doctora y pues, que tipo de parálisis tienes, o, ¿Qué tienes?

—Estoy paralitico de cintura hacia abajo, no siento nada. Fin de la historia.

Enciendo la lámpara y voy hasta su cama, me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo hago lo mismo. Me pongo de rodillas sobre su cama, tomo una de sus piernas y la levanto, la flexiono y la vuelvo a estirar.

—Aléjate enana —gruñe con enojo.

—Mira zanahoria estúpida. Estoy cansada de ti, de tu mal humor, de tu egocentrismo, de tu ceño fruncido y de que creas que no eres importante para nadie. Lo eres para mí.

—No necesito de tu falsa lastima —aparta mi mano de su pierna.

Me recuesto sobre él y le tomo ambas manos, las pongo a los lados de su rostro y con sus ojos como platos trata de reclamar pero se queda callado, interrumpe sus palabras y yo le miro con la misma dulzura con la que me ha visto estos días.

—Si te sigues teniendo lastima a ti mismo, todo el mundo te la tendrá. Te dije que eres un enigma para mí, quisiera que fuéramos amigos. Quiero que confíes en mi, dijiste que querías confiar en la gente pero parece que…

—¿Qué parece? —pregunto en un susurro y ¡Dios mío! Su aliento de nuevo arrasaba con mis sentidos, su cabello me hacia tener ganas de acariciarlo, de pasar mi dedo por su nariz, sus mejillas, sus ojos.

Solté una de mis manos y acaricie levemente su nariz, toque la punta y baje hacia sus labios, esos labios que hace tiempo no me dejaban dormir. Aquí por primera vez supe lo que era besar a alguien, mi primer beso fue dado en estos y estaban secos, como si anhelaran de los míos para curarse.

Tocaron a la puerta y me separe de Ichigo inmediatamente, me acosté a su lado y el dijo:

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo Ichigo, abriré la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y era Kaien Kurosaki, con una mujer de largo cabello negro a su lado y una niña pequeña.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola conejitos IchiRukistas...! Aqui les traigo un capitulo pequeño por que la semana que viene no podre publicar. Dare un nuevo capitulo de "Una esposa de mentiras" Así que estaré ocupada y les comparto lo que ya llevo de este.

Espero les guste.

**karito** : Aqui esta la conti, gracias por comentar :3

** .3363** : Ichigo no solo esta enamorado de Rukia, puede que se sorprendan de lo que hizo por tenerla.

**Mei Fanel**: jijijijijijijijiji y todavia faltan personajes e histoias que les entrelaza. :3 espero te guste

**Fer**: Rukia esta confundida no sabe si es lastima, agradecimiento o le quiere de otra forma :3 espero y en este capi comprendas algo mas :p

...

* * *

**Enamorados por Odio**

**Capitulo 6.**

**...**

Ichigo no parecía muy feliz de que su hermano hubiese llegado, todos estábamos reunidos en la sala cuando el despreocupado de su hermano me abrazo con fuerza.

—Estoy contento de que mi hermanito por fin se haya casado. No creí que algún fuese de su altura… emocional.

—Supongo que has venido por la herencia de nuestro padre, ¿No es así? —Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Sí y no. Vine porque se esperaba mi presencia y no porque no quiero saber de la dichosa herencia.

Ichigo se sorprendió tanto como yo, me lanzo una mirada en complicidad y supe que en ellos decía: ¿fue un sin sentido?

—Creí que pelearías la herencia.

—No Ichigo, ya no somos los mismos chicos de antes, los chicos que se peleaban de todo y hasta la chica. Ya sabía que nuestro padre pidió que la herencia se entregara al primero que se casara porque sabía que éramos un par de Don Juanes aunque tú ya no —observo la silla de Ichigo, no parecía un comentario ofensivo si no de gracia, pero Kaien no parecía notarlo—. Él quería que hiciéramos una familia. Y míranos —levanto las manos— Yo estoy comprometido con la mujer que me dio una pequeña niña y tu casado con nada más y nada menos que Rukia, Kuchiki. Estoy contento por ambos.

Estaba sentada junto a Ichigo, le tome la mano y la apreté. Lo mire a los ojos, con la mirada le trate de advertir por mi hermano, por el riesgo que puede ser que su hermano se quede.

— ¿Y en qué Hotel te hospedaras? —pregunto el gruñón de mi marido.

— ¿Hotel? —Rio a carcajadas—. Me quedare aquí por un tiempo hermanito. Solo hasta que digan lo de la herencia. Hace mucho que no te veía y —su tono parecía serio— quisiera hablar contigo. Existen rumores de que…

—Lo hablaremos mañana en mi despacho Kaien. Tú, tu hija y tu esposa tomen las habitaciones que quieran. Mañana platicamos, estoy en mi luna de miel con mi esposa.

— ¿Luna de miel en casa? Creí que irían a viajar, no lo sé, pasear. ¿Cómo que se quedan en casa?

—Disculpe pero —interrumpí la conversación— fui yo la que le pidió a Ichigo en que nos quedáramos en casa. En cuanto él vuelva a trabajar yo buscare empleo y no tendremos tiempo juntos aquí, en nuestro hogar. Quisiera recordar tiempos en los que los dos vivíamos bajo este techo.

—Romántico punto Rukia. Y háblame de "tu" por favor.

—Claro, Kaien.

—Eres muy hermosa, como tu madre. Bueno —su esposa y su hija se levantaron— hicimos un largo viaje desde Inglaterra. Hasta mañana hermanitos.

Subieron en el elevador, Ichigo y yo ya nos subiríamos después. Ichigo no soltó mi mano en todo el rato.

— ¿Sabes que significa esto Rukia? —Negué con la cabeza— Al parecer puedo dejarte ir en cualquier momento; en que te puedes ir cuando quieras.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mi hermano no quiere la herencia, prácticamente me la dejo a mí, yo creí que aun era ambicioso.

—Su hermano no era ambicioso. El poco tiempo que le conocí cuando era joven siempre fue amable, lindo y gentil.

—El polo opuesto a mí. Claro. Mi padre siempre se quejaba del porque nunca era como él.

—Si fueras como Kaien no tendrías filtro de conversaciones —le sonreí—. Además, ¿Olvidas que tengo a mi hermano aquí? Aunque hay razones para terminar esta farsa no lo hare.

Entramos al elevador e Ichigo soltó mi mano.

— ¿No lo harás por el dinero cierto?

—Nunca dije eso. En realidad quería contarte algo.

En la habitación, nos sentamos en su cama. Se sentó sin ayuda mía pero me pareció como extraño. Le dije sobre mi hermano, sobre Aizen y de lo que pienso sobre su amigo Aizen Ichimaru. Le comente que siento que hay una relación entre ellos y entre más le contaba más preocupado se veía.

—No creo que haya relación alguna.

—Es raro que usted me lo haya propuesto cuando más necesitaba dinero. ¿Y la relación de nombres? ¿No crees que sea algo, sospechoso?

—Investigare Rukia, por lo pronto tienes que fingir mejor. Tenemos que hacerlo mejor.

— ¿Qué te parece empezar a platicar de nosotros? —propuse.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto y sonrío, y se veía bien me gusta… esperen ¿me gusta verlo sonreír?

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? película, canción, libro no sé, todo.

— ¿Eres una secuestradora? —Pregunto y sonreímos al mismo tiempo— Me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta ver los autos, armarlos y desarmarlos. Color favorito, morado —me miro a los ojos y aparte la mirada "morado" me recordó a mis ojos— Película, no sé, creo que las de acción, libro El retrato de Dorian Grey. De ti se que te gusta la opera, nos gusta la misma música y que tiene un mal genio como yo.

—Ah no, eso no —me senté a su lado en la cama—. Tú sí que eres amargado.

—Te toca a ti enana.

—Me gusta el color blanco, me gusta leer, película favorita, no sé, tengo muchas, casi de todo tipo me gusta, me gusta la canción más popular de ColdPlay libro favorito pues —mordí mi labio y vi mis piernas para no verle la cara— cada semana tengo uno diferente.

—¿La canción más popular de ColdPlay?

—Sí. Ya sabes Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, es tan penoso para nosotros separarse —canto de forma rápida y sin ritmo.

Ichigo sonríe y comienza a reírse, tapa con una mano su sonrisa y me mira, molesta tomo la almohada que está detrás de mí y le golpeo en la cabeza. Su mano va directa a mi rostro y es tan grande que lo cubre por completo. Trato de quitar su mano de mi cara pero solo consigo caer en su cuerpo duro, desnudo y varonil. Me aparto en seguida e Ichigo no parece notarlo.

Nuestra plática sigue. Me pregunta cosas de mis padres, noto en sus comentarios que los les tenía mucho respeto. Le digo que yo sufrí cuando su padre murió, era una persona tan gentil, divertida e inteligente que su pérdida me marco. Platicamos de las cosas más extrañas, sobre novios que hayamos tenido por suerte no he tenido nunca uno.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto sarcástico.

—Sí, jamás he tenido uno, nadie llamaba mi atención.

—"Llamaba" Así que hay alguien que te gusta.

—No sé si realmente me gusta —mierda, me pase de sincera.

—Supongo que es Renji. O quizás alguien más —note un sentimiento triste en su voz.

—No. Él es algo así como un hermano. Creo que alguien me gusta pero, no sé, quizás solo fue admiración. Siento que ya no es lo mismo de antes desde que…

—¿Desde qué? —pregunto curioso.

Sus ojos castaños me miraban, eran tan dulces, tan parecidos a la miel. Me acerque lentamente a su cara y con timidez le toque la mejilla. Su piel era suave, muy suave cerró los ojos por un instante como si disfrutara el tacto. Lentamente aprisiono mi mano entre la suya y su mejilla.

—No sé cuándo fue la última vez —susurro— que alguien me toco de esa forma.

—Ichigo yo… —me mordí mi labio, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. No puedo entender como en tan pocos días me ha hecho sentir afecto por él cuando no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

—¿Si? Rukia.

—Yo creo que debemos dormir ya.

Abrió sus ojos por completo y tomo mi barbilla de la misma forma que lo hizo en nuestro primer beso. Acerco sus labios a mi rostro y por todos los Dioses. Creí que me besaría en la boca, mi cuerpo ya estaba listo pero me beso en la mejilla, su oído se poso en mi pecho y me abrazo de la cintura. No tenía que decir nada, no tenía que pedirme nada. Me dormí a su lado, abrazados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hace poco me dijeron _"si realmente quieres algo siempre hay tiempo para el mismo"_ y en definitiva esa frase tiene mucha razón. Ahora, estoy más que segura que quiero escribir. Que amo escribir y que no le pondré más peros. He dedicado mucho tiempo ha demasiadas cosas y nunca me he puesto a mí misma.**

**Andrea.B** : Claro que Ichigo está enamorado hasta el tuétano y Rukia no tiene en si conciso lo que significa "Amar" Pero no puedo dar más información.

**Karito**: Creo que en este capítulo te iluminare y te diré que quizás…. Si.

**Fer** : Este capítulo termina algo picoso. Gracias por esperar con tantas ansias uno nuevo y por leerme.

**Mei Fanel**: Gracias por lo de hermoso. Si, mas personajes entraran y te doy un adelanto; serán Toshiro, Momo y Rangiku.

**Chappy Kuchiki**: Me hace feliz ver que me lean y que me comenten, gracias por seguir mi historia

**Martha**: Tus dudas en este capi se aclaran. No te digo más porque te contaría todito.

**YukiYukiHana** : Sip, mi total autoría y no, no es ninguna adaptación, esta idea me salió cuando vi una hacienda en vacaciones. Me imagine la historia de una chica cocinera y un paralitico en realidad iba hacia algo no tan IchiRuki pero no los puedo alejar de mi mundo pues los personajes que invente claramente eran casi como ellos.

**Freya ir-san**: Por esa mimas razón escribo. Para alejarme de la realidad y de verdad me enorgullece saber que me lees y te escapas de todo eso. Gracias por leerme y aquí está un nuevo capítulo y tus dudas se aclararan de una forma muy hot.

**Saya-x**: Pues aquí se acercan más de lo debido. Gracias por leerme.

**Kuchikisama**: Actualizare más seguido D: no desesperes.

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me leen, que comentan, y que siguen y han puesto como favorita esta novela de amor.**

**También muchas gracias a las personas que no dejan nada de lo anteriormente comentado. Noto cuanta gente lee mis novelas raras y eso me motiva. Gracias en verdad.**

**Felices próximas fiestas.**

* * *

...

...

Enamorados por odio.

Capitulo 7

Desperté con una pequeña luz en mi cara, algo caliente me abrazaba y me sofocaba. Abrí los ojos y mi rostro era aplastado por un pecho firme y duro. Trate de zafarme de ese cuerpo pero eso no era lo más inusual, sentí en mi vientre algo extraño, no era de mi cuerpo y quizás fuera del cuerpo del hombre que me estaba abrazando recelosamente. Alce la mirada y podía ver el rostro de Ichigo mas cerca, de verdad que era increíblemente guapo, el tipo de hombre que vez en las revistas de moda, con ropa mugrosa y cabello andrajoso pero aun así seximente peligroso. Todas las chicas quieren un hombre así, peligroso, sensual y lindo.

Ichigo es orgulloso, engreído, posesivo y bipolar. Eso arruina lo lindo que en ocasiones es.

Trate de separar mi cuerpo del suyo pero algo llamo mi atención, no solo me estaba abrazando, su pierna también abrazaba gran parte de mi cuerpo. Y entre su pierna lo que golpeaba mi vientre era su… ¡Dios mío!

Con cierto miedo y asco me aparte de su cuerpo lanzándome hacia atrás de una forma brusca y en un grito de horror caí de espaldas contra el piso; jale una de las sabanas. Ichigo se despertó asustado y trato de tomarme de la mano pero la aparte rápidamente.

—Tú… Tú eres un mentiroso. Un cerdo y asqueroso mentiroso.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama y aun no comprendía. Me miro perplejo.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto molesto.

—Que no estás tan paralitico, que me abrazabas con tu pierna y tu…. ¡Tú me querías violar!

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de la cama. Quería gritar un ¡ALELUYA! Pero lo único a lo que mi cuerpo reacciono fue a levantarme del piso y envolverme con la sabana.

—Rukia espera —suplico tratando de abrazarme.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, aléjate de mí —me quede a espaldas de la cómoda y tantee detrás de mí para tomar cualquier objeto cercano.

—Espera Rukia déjame aclararte las cosas —avanzo un pie hacia mí y como si fuera un gato encerrado pegue mi espalda un poco más a la cómoda.

—¿Qué me vas a aclarar? ¿Que eres una farsa Ichigo? Eres un maldito mentiroso hijo de…

En ese momento me abrazo y atrapo mi rostro otra vez contra su pecho. Ese bulto otra vez estaba contra mi vientre y trate de soltarme de su agarre. Le di patadas y arañe la piel que me encontré. Sentí que caminamos y escuche un portazo. Estábamos el su enorme baño de mármol. Me libero y cuando lo mire a la cara con el ceño fruncido el estaba rojo, y con cara de molestia. La peor cara de enojado que le he visto. Me mordí el labio pues me sentía avergonzada, molesta y decepcionada de Ichigo. Su cuerpo era tan alto que me cubría por completo. Sus piernas sí que eran de un atleta pero verlas así. Estoy segura que muchas chicas morirían al ver al Ichigo semi desnudo que tengo frente de mi pero yo no.

—Rukia quiero que entiendas algo, debes confiar en mí, si yo te digo que el cielo es morado tu lo debes de repetir, si yo te digo que te amo cuando en realidad te odio debes aceptarlo —su largo dedo índice me señalo con fiereza—. Tú me perteneces, hicimos un contrato, tú te retienes a mí. No opinas, no hablas.

—¿Eres un imbécil? Si quiero ahora mismo puedo romper el contrato. Hice esto para ayudarte, para ayudarme.

—¡Obedéceme! —grito.

—Jodete maldito hijo de puta.

En cuanto lo dije pase a su lado tratando de empujarlo con fuerza, muy lejos de mi pero fue un sin sentido. Y no solo porque él es mil veces más fuerte que yo si no que sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y me levanto como si apenas pesara nada. Me vi en esos ojos oscuros y aterradores, sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas, muy hermosas. Fijé la mirada en esos labios suyos, simples, no carnosos pero si daban ganas de morderlos.

Lentamente me bajo y mi corazón, aunque golpeaba con fuerza contra las costillas se tranquilizo. Acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper o algo por el estilo.

—Eres algo fascinante Rukia, eres como un libro viviente.

—¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas paralitico? ¿Qué tratas de ocultar?

—Tengo un frio y duro corazón, si es que lo tengo. No confió en nadie, no amo nada solo me importa el "yo" —enfrió su mirada y endureció su mentón— pero tú… —tomo mi rostro y acaricio mi cabello— a veces tú… tú me haces sentir que la belleza, la amabilidad, la gentileza existe.

—Existe —confirmo.

—No, ya todo se perdió para mí —deja de tocarme y sus ojos marrones y sombríos me miran desde arriba. Y por todos los ángeles. Es más bello que antes, tu prominente cuerpo abultado y engrosado me atrae y eriza.

—No. El amor, la bondad, el cariño, el perdón nunca se pierde. Lo único que no podemos regresar es el tiempo. De verdad quiero llegar a entenderte, comprender tu corazón Ichigo. Quiero que seamos amigos.

—No —dijo horrorizado—, no puedes Rukia. Solo somos socios. Nada más.

—¿Y anoche? —Respingue molesta—, la pase bien, estábamos sonrientes.

—Fue un error —paso la mano por su anaranjado cabello.

Sus musculosos brazos se tensaron y observe cada línea de su cuerpo, no era muy musculoso era lo deseablemente peligroso. Sus enormes manos eran blandas y sin callosidades como las mías que han visto platos, jabón, libros y responsabilidad. Éramos muy distintos, claro que si. No como la cenicienta y el príncipe porque ella era una chica sin valentía, sin ganas de salir de donde estaba —una sumisa— y él era amable y enamoradizo a primera vista pero en este momento en esta situación en la que estoy. En como yo, la sirvienta está casada con su patrón se ve como una asunto de interés.

Y claro, yo tengo interés. Me ha sacado de un apuro innecesario pero también tengo interés sobre él, sobre por qué miente todo el tiempo.

—Entiendo que es asunto tuyo. Pero ya que nos vamos a ver la cara todo el tiempo y estamos juntos como "socios" al menos debemos decirnos la verdad.

—Eres terca.

—Como tú. —le señale.

—Vuelve a la cama, me tomare un baño. Dile a Orihime que traiga el desayuno.

—Prefiero yo ir por él —una punzada de dolor me atravesó al recordarla.

—Como prefieras. Me daré un duchazo. Te diré toda la verdad sobre mi fingimiento si tú haces algo a cambio —espere pacientemente a que hablara. Cayó por un momento y dijo: — Atiende tu nuevo celular que deje en la mesita de té.

¿Mi nuevo celular? Salgo del baño y veo un teléfono negro, pequeño y con una enorme pantalla, son los nuevos teléfonos que ya no tienen botón. Recuerdo que hace un par de años estaba atorada entre comprarme un teléfono nuevo o una tableta para la escuela. Ambos me eran necesarios. Compre la tableta y recuerdo que mi padre se esforzó por comprarme el celular. Mi padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí y de Kouga. Aun que él jamás lo haya valorado.

Enciendo el celular y veo cada una de las pestañas. Él teléfono es caro y muy reciente, planeo darle las gracias a Ichigo pero esta bañándose. Me rehusó a interrumpirlo y voy a la cocina. Orihime está atendiendo a mi hermano, al hermano de Ichigo y la familia del mismo. Apenada recuerdo que solo traigo mi pijama. Todos me observan y estoy consciente que estoy sonrojada al máximo.

—Ichigo se disculpa pero desayunaremos en la habitación.

—No te preocupes hermanita —dice despreocupado Kaien—. Ve con tu marido, seguro que hay mucha más miel que luna para ustedes.

Mi cerebro va hasta dicho miembro masculino que acaba de rozar por primera vez mi vientre y siento que la habitación está más caliente que antes. Kouga no parece apenado o distraído, esta sentado en el lugar de Ichigo y le hecho chispas por los ojos. Mi hermano come con tranquilidad, como si ese fuera su sitio, como si hubiese nacido para todos esos lujos y claro que si, solo que no le gusta trabajar. La señora Unohana se aparece y amablemente me dice si quiero desayunar. Le digo que suba el desayuno a la recamara y que mientras atienda a la familia de Ichigo y a mi hermano pero que se quedaran por temporada.

Subí al cuarto y revise mi nuevo celular, habían muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de mi hermano y un número que no conocía pero llevaba firma con una A. Además de que eran amenazantes, exigiendo dinero.

Ichigo salió del baño con solo sus bóxer negros de nuevo. Era guapo, claro pero esta vez no tenía efecto sobre mí porque estaba nerviosa ante esos mensajes.

—Mira —le tendí el celular— de nuevo esos mensajes. Esas llamadas.

Tomo el celular y los reviso todos, me senté en la cama y él junto de mí.

—Hare que investiguen todo esto Rukia pero tu hermano saldrá involucrado.

—No quisiera que él estuviera en la cárcel por mi causa pero no seguiré tapando sus crímenes.

Ichigo sonrió. Dejo el teléfono lejos de nosotros y suspiro secamente.

—Te contare porque he mentido sobre mi parálisis —espere atenta— cuando descubrí que Senna me engañaba yo salí de ese lugar en mi moto, estaba lleno de furia como ya sabes choque. Hasta ahí todo es verdad pero, cuando me dieron el diagnostico que jamás volvería a caminar me llene aun mas de odio.

—Así que realmente no podías caminar.

—Si —afirmo—. Pero, hace un año y medio me hice una operación y como vez, resulto exitosa, si la hubiera hecho cuando los doctores me decían caminaría mas pero me cegué por completo y jure que nadie sabría la verdad porque mas buitres vendrían a mi envueltos en vestido0s de cisnes por mi dinero. Yo no estaría con una mujer por dinero.

—¿Y yo?

—Lo nuestro es distinto Rukia. Te quiero ayudar por el aprecio que le tenía a tu padre. Además. Es momentáneo.

Vaya. Momentáneo. Esas palabras me dolieron, no creí que sentiría un poco de molestia y tristeza. Trague saliva y me rehusé a mirarle a los ojos. Ichigo tomo mi mentón y levanto mi rostro. Vi sus ojos dulces, llenos de luz y cariño. Me pregunte qué es lo que ve a través de ellos. ¿Vera a la simple cocinera con aspiración a ser doctora huérfana? ¿O ve algo más? Frunció el ceño como siempre pero no me soltó. Podía oler ese shampo en su cabello algo me estaba pasando, algo me estaba llevando a Ichigo de la forma en que me atraía Uryuu pero este era algo mas, los músculos de mi vientre se tensaron y mi corazón dolía contra mi cuerpo. Supongo que Ichigo sintió el palpiteo por que su mano que sostenía contra viento y marea mi barbilla bajo con delicadeza por mi garganta, y bajando a el escote de mi camiseta. Su mano amoldo mi pecho, debí asustarme pero sentí alivio, un alivio que lleno mi vientre de fuego. Su mirada era la de un demonio, llena de obscuridad no me importo que se diera cuenta de que babeaba por sus labios. Como si de sed se tratara sorbí sus labios y un quejido de alivio salió de sus labios.

Me tiro contra la cama y sostuvo mis caderas con dureza. Lo bese como si mañana ya no existiera este mundo. Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello y acaricie la espuma que era su cabello. Me retorcí cuando sus manos alzaron mi playera y tocaron mis pechos desnudos y deshabitados de amor. Beso mi cuello con impaciencia y por más que trataba de pensar no había nada que pensar, solo un color negro siendo lleno de las imágenes que podría coleccionar de Ichigo, su mirada, sus pestañas, las pecas de sus hombros que no había notado. Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.

Estaba desnuda junto con él. Imposible recordar cuando me quito la ropa sin embargo las expresiones de su rostro deleitándose por cada roce de cuerpos era basta y exquisita.

Pego nuestras frentes y abrió mis piernas delicadamente. Las obligo a abrazar sus caderas pero no podía abrirlas tanto. Las deje sobre la cama.

—Tranquila —dijo con voz ronca y jadeante.

Asentí, me mordí el labio. Creí que preguntaría si podía hacerlo. Que me preguntaría si estaba segura. Un pinchazo se sintió cuando entro su miembro y para mi terror duro mucho, sentí como todo él entraba por completo, como se expandían mis paredes y como ellas se dejaron llevar por ese maldito invasor. Me beso con mas dulzura y salió para entrar esta vez con rapidez. Note como mis nalgas rebotaron contra sus muslos. Fue un golpe seco y sonoro. Ichigo trato de no poner todo su cuerpo sobre el mío pero era imposible. Éramos ese momento como el mar y la arena, imposibles de separar aunque el mar se desliza sobre ella, alejándose, acercándose. En cada penetración Ichigo aumentaba la fuerza yo mas gritaba y me descomponía excitada, abrumada por ese nuevo sentir. Ichigo tragaba mis gritos con besos sensuales y expertos que mas me hacia retorcerme como una tuerca. El agua estaba por todas partes, en mi frente, mis labios, mi barbilla, mi torso, el de él.

He leído infinidad de libros eróticos contando sobre la sensación y hoy podría decirle a E. L. James que no solo siento que por dentro estoy bailando y a Megan Maxwel que a este hombre no solo le diría que me pidiera lo que quisiera. Mi cuerpo se estaba tensando, como si todo se estuviera durmiendo y sentía el hormigueo, gemí sonoramente y cerré los ojos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, clamando por un poco de tranquilidad que no quería. Ichigo dio un ronco gemido y me penetraba más y más fuerte, mis piernas se pusieron como dos rocas, duras y me eleve en una explosión musical en el que llevaba una sola palabra.

Ichigo.


End file.
